L'Ordre de Merlin
by lilou5701
Summary: Après la perte de son parrain, Harry ne supporte plus d'être manipulé. Il fait une rencontre très importante qui va changer le court de sa vie. Il décide de disparaître pour mettre au point sa vengeance avec ses nouveaux amis.
1. Note de Moi

_**L'ordre de Merlin.**_

_**Disclamer**__** : tout appartient à JKR (sauf Terry, Eleanna, Matteo, Samuel, Raphaël, Gwenaëlle, Mickaël, Sebastian et Moira qui sont à moi et, Arthur appartient à l'Histoire.)**_

_**Rating : M à cause du langage (insultes et autres)  
**_

_**Couples**__** : beaucoup mais vous verrez en lisant. **_

_**Résumé **__**: Après la perte de son parrain, Harry ne supporte plus d'être manipulé par son directeur. Il fait une rencontre très importante qui va changer le court de sa vie et sa façon de faire. Il décide de disparaître pour mettre au point sa vengeance avec ses nouveaux amis.**_

Pour éviter tout problème entre les dates et les technologie, musique ou film mentionner, je n'en tiens pas compte

Bonne lecture.


	2. Prologue

**L'ordre de Merlin**

**Prologue**

A l'époque où la magie était encore connue de tous, une amitié guidée par une prophétie et un but commun est devenue une légende, puis un conte pour enfant qui n'avait plus la même valeur qui de nos jours n'a plus aucune valeur aux yeux des créatures magiques.

Cette amitié réunissait, Morgane, Merlin et Arthur. Morgane, qui avait le don de clairvoyance, avait prédit que dans mille ans la magie serait fortement mise en danger et que seuls des personnes au cœur pur et foi en leur magie pourraient rétablir cet équilibre ancestral. Pour préserver un semblant d'équilibre jusqu'au moment venu, Merlin et Morgane, étant les sorciers les plus puissant de leur époque, enseignèrent tous leurs savoir à Arthur, qui eut pour mission de trouver les onze sorciers que la magie aurait choisi et d'aider leurs descendants (ceux de Morgane et Merlin), qui eux devront rétablir la balance. Pour cela, ils leurs donnèrent l'immortalité et la puissance nécessaire à leur mission. La légende dit également qu'ils peuvent facilement se reconnaître entre eux car ils possèdent tous la même marque à l'intérieur du poignet droit (un tatouage composant quatre triquetra formant un cercle), mais celui-ci n'apparaît que le jour de leur seizième anniversaire ou plutôt si un autre membre du groupe lui révèle son existence. A savoir que seules les personnes ayant cette marque peuvent le voir que se soit sur eux-mêmes ou sur les autres, sauf s'ils révèlent leurs existences à une personne pour les aider dans leurs missions et elle ne pourra jamais rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'ils en décident autrement.

Une fois que les douze protagonistes se seraient enfin réunit, ils devraient retourner à la source du pouvoir du monde magique et le lieu de formation de l'ordre, sur les terres de la grande prêtresse Morgane, le temple Avalon. De nos jours Avalon a changé de nom et de but, elle se nomme désormais Poudlard l'école de magie et de sorcellerie.

En honneur de son créateur, Arthur décida de nommer ce groupe l'Ordre de Merlin.

La légende veut que Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle, les fondateurs de l'école de sorcellerie anglaise, font partie de l'Ordre de Merlin et qu'en sachant cela, Arthur leur a proposé de construire leur école, où ils pourraient instruire les jeunes êtres magiques, sur les terres de la grande Morgane. Mais cela n'a jamais pu être prouvé par les historiens.

Mais aujourd'hui la légende prend vie...

* * *

_**Réécris le 26/04/2009 et relu le 18/08/2010**_

_**Bonne lecture Lilou**_

_**Je suis énormément désolée du retard mais je ne suis pas à pardonner étant donné que je n'avais aucune excuse à part une très importante paresse et un léger syndrome de la page blanche.**_

_**Je vais essayer de me rattraper pour mon retard dans mes deux fics **_


	3. Chapitre 1: Lettres et Revélations

**Légende **_:_

_En italique : « lettres »_

_**En gras : les pensées**_

¤…¤ : télépathies

§…§ : fourchelangue

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**** Lettres et révélations. **

Dans une petite ville au sud de l'Angleterre plus exactement dans le Surrey, au 4 privet drive, un jeune homme d'environ 16 ans, au nom d'Harry Potter, essayait de bouger dans son lit sans rouvrir les blessures qui striées le haut de son corps. Il refusait de s'endormir de peur de revoir la mort de son parrain lors de la bataille au département des mystères il y a trois semaines de cela. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait se cauchemars, il se réveillait en hurlant le nom de son parrain, ce qui avait pour effet de réveiller sa ''merveilleuse famille''. Sa ''famille'', il se demandait encore comment il a pu les considérer comme tel. Cela faisait depuis deux semaines qu'il était revenu de Poudlard, et la situation ne faisait qu'empirer. Depuis qu'ils avaient reçu une lettre du directeur, disant que son parrain était décédé et qu'ils devaient l'aider à faire son deuil, le lendemain de son retour, la vie d'Harry a viré à la torture quotidienne. Son oncle surveillait le courrier qu'il envoyait à l'ordre du phénix tous les trois jours et à ses amis une fois par semaine dont il ne recevait aucune réponse.

En tout cas, depuis qu'il était revenu chez ses relatifs, il eu largement le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'est produit durant l'année et il a commencé à voir clair dans les manipulations du vieux citronné. Il ne le considérait que comme une arme et rien d'autre. Il le haïssait encore plus que Voldemort car c'est à cause de lui qu'il ne pu apprendre correctement l'occulmencie. Comment aurait il pu apprendre quelque chose d'aussi compliquer que de fermer correctement son esprit contre les attaques extérieurs alors qu'il n'avait absolument aucune confiance en son professeur, et oui il s'était renseigner en cachette à la bibliothèque après son retour du ministère. Pour pouvoir apprendre l'occulmencie, il faut avoir confiance en celui qui vous l'enseigne, ce qui était impossible avec Snape vu qu'ils ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture. Par conséquence, il avait pu en conclure que c'était surtout de la faute du directeur si Sirius est mort et aussi un peu du professeur de potion vu qu'il n'avait pas daigné prêter attention à sa mise en garde dans le bureau d'Ombrage. C'étaient de leurs fautes s'il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup.

Il ne faut pas oublier cet enfoiré de mage noir qui essaie de le tuer depuis qu'il est né. 16 ans qu'il lui courre après à cause d'une fichue prophétie. Prophétie qui le désigne comme celui qui doit tuer Voldemort, s'il ne veut pas mourir de sa main. Mais le pire c'est que s'il ne serait pas allé dans se fichu département au ministère, il n'aurait sûrement jamais su qu'une prophétie le concernait. Non, Dumbledore ne lui aurait jamais révéler. Comme il avait préféré le garder dans l'ignorance la plus totale durant l'année. Il ne l'a pas prévenu que sa fichue cicatrise était en réalité un lien, une connexion entre son esprit et celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a bien remarqué que personne ne veut rien lui dire le concernant, sur ses parents, non, à croire qu'il s'agit d'un sujet tabou au sein des personnes qui l'entoure. La seule personne qui refusait de se taire et qui s'inquiétait pour lui Harry et non le Survivant est mort.

Il put constater qu'il s'est fait manipuler depuis la mort de ses parents, et manipulé avec un grand M bien sûr. Entre Dumbledore qui ne lui dit rien et qu'il oblige à retourner chaque été dans sa famille qui le haït et le lui fait bien sentir en l'affamant et le battant, et Voldemort qui veut sa mort, il ne sait plus quoi faire. En clair il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge, notre pauvre Harry.

Puis au bout d'un moment, il aperçut Hedwige, sa chouette rentrait dans sa chambre avec un peu de retard comparer à d'habitude, après avoir apporté la lettre traditionnelle qu'Harry envoyait à l'ordre, sous la surveillance de son oncle bien sûr, qui disait qu'il allait bien, que ses moldus le traitaient correctement alors que c'était très loin du compte. Cette fois-ci, il remarqua que son amie était revenu avec du courrier pour lui, ce qui l'étonna étant donné qu'il n'en avait reçu de personne jusqu'à présent.

Harry essaya de se lever pour aller récupérer sa lettre à la patte de sa chouette qui était allée se reposer directement sur son perchoir, épuisée par le voyage et il lui donna un peu de miam hibou pour la remercier.

-Tiens ma belle, lui dit Harry.

La chouette lui mordilla affectueusement les doigts en signe de remerciement.

Harry prie la lettre et retourna sur son lit. Il regarda l'heure pour savoir combien de temps il avait pout la lire, avant que son oncle se lève. Il constata qu'il était déjà quatre heures du matin, ce qui lui laissait deux heures pour la lire et la cacher de sa famille. En ouvrant la lettre il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (nda : DCFM à partir de maintenant), Remus Lupin, le meilleur ami de ses parents et de son parrain.

_« Cher Harry_

_Comment vas-tu ? Je sais que dans les lettres que tu nous envois, tu nous dis que tout ce passe merveilleusement bien avec ta famille, mais je sens qu'il n'y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et que tu ne veux pas le dire._

_Normalement, je n'ais pas le droit de t'écrire car Dumbledore, nous l'a interdit pour ta sécurité (interdiction valable également pour tes amis Ron et Hermione qui, en ce moment, sont avec nous au QG), il a peur que les mangemorts suivent tous les hiboux partant de Londres, et arrivent à découvrir où tu vis et où se situe le QG, mais j'avais envi de prendre personnellement de tes nouvelles, car je m'inquiète pour toi et aussi de te donner quelques nouvelles du monde magique. »_

_**Sécurité de mon œil ! Je suis peut être protégé des mangemorts, en encore que ça reste à voir, mais je ne le suis pas de mes bourreaux habituels. J'hallucine, Ron m'avait dit qu'il partait jusqu'à mi-août chez son frère Charlie en Roumanie et Hermione devait être en vacances en France avec ses parents alors qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent au QG. Je suis entrain de me demander s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une excuse, pour que le vieux fou soit sur que je ne quitte pas cette maison. Voyons voir la suite, pensa un Harry très énervé.**_

_« Alors pour les nouvelles concernant le monde de la magie :_

_Fudge a été démis de ses fonctions et il a été remplacé par Scrimgeour il était chef du département des Aurors._

_Les mangemorts ont détruit le pont de Brockdale à Londres._

_On a perdu un membre de l'ordre tué par les mangemorts, Émeline Vance, et Amelia Bones, tu te rappel la membre du Magenmagot, est également morte. On pense que c'est Voldemort lui-même qui s'en est chargé._

_Voilà pour les nouvelles les plus importantes du monde de la magie._

_Autrement, je voulais te dire que tu n'a pas a t'en vouloir pour Patmol, il aurait préféré mourir en voulant t'aider plutôt que de rester enfermer dans la maison de sa mère._

_Sinon je voulais surtout te transmettre une lettre de Sirius que j'ai trouvais dans sa chambre, hier, en allant chercher quelque chose dedans. Il avait laissé un message demandant à ce que cette lettre te soit transmise si jamais il venait à disparaître donc la voici._

_Je te laisse et passe encore de bonnes vacances_

_A dans 3 jours avec ta prochaine lettre_

_Amitié_

_Remus Lupin_

_P.S : je te demande de ne parler de ces lettres à personnes, vu que tu n'es pas censé recevoir de courriers. »_

_**Cool cet imbécile de Fudge a été viré, bon débarras, faut juste espérer que le nouveau ministre n'est pas aussi lamentable, quoi que il faut bien dire qu'au moins il ne risque pas de faire pire que l'autre crétin.**__ Se dit-il en réfléchissant. __**Au moins j'ai appris quelque chose que j'ignorais, parce que les meurtres des deux autres j'ai eu le droit de les voir en direct, à croire qu'il a oublié que j'ai une magnifique connexion, haut débit avec le son, la 3D, les sensations et tout le blabla avec l'autre face de serpent. Rien de plus pour m'énerver.**_

_**Que peut bien m'avoir écris Sirius, pour que je dois avoir cette lettre.**_

_« Mon cher Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre cela veut dire que j'ai disparu de la surface de circulation lors de cette fichue guerre et donc que je ne peux surement pas te dire de vive voix ce que tu dois savoir sur toi avant ton seizième anniversaire. »_

_**Enfin quelqu'un qui veut me dire quelque chose sur moi**__._

_« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là pour toi durant toutes ces années et sûrement de te rendre triste par ma disparition._

_Ce que je dois te dire est très important et je suis une des rares personnes à le savoir. Ta mère, cette chère Lily, était une sang-pur et non une née moldue comme tout le monde le crois. Elle était la descendante de Merlin pour être plus exacte. Tu dois garder cette information pour toi pour le moment. Même elle, ton père et surtout Dumbledore ignoraient tout de son ascendance. Seules quelques personnes d'un cercle très restreint sont au courant et se sont des personnes de confiance._

_Je dois également comment je peux en être sûr, c'est simple. À ta naissance, j'ai vu une magnifique marque de naissance sur ton poignet droit. »_

_**Quelle marque de naissance je l'ai jamais vu ? rétorqua Harry. **_Puis il regarda son poignet pour confirmer ses dires mais, il trouva sur l'intérieur de son poignet un magnifique tatouage celtique en cercle qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. _**Mais qu'est ce qu'il faut là ce tatouage, se questionna t'il**_

_« Tu dois te demander qu'est ce que ca tatouage peut faire là, alors qu'avant tu ne l'avais jamais vue. C'est simple, toi personnellement, sans que je te mette au courant tu n'aurais pas pu le voir avant ton seizième anniversaire. Ce tatouage prouve que tu es quelqu'un de très puissant (à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer) et que tu fais parti d'un cercle de sorciers très fermé. Mais, je ne peux pas te donner plus d'explication par lettre car je ne peux pas risquer que des mauvaises personnes tombent dessus même si j'ai mis un sort sur la lettre pour que personne d'autre à part toi ne puisse en lire son véritable contenu. _

_C'est pour cela que j'ai mis un portoloin avec dans l'enveloppe, il s'agit d'un collier avec une croix celte que je te conseille d'avoir toujours sur toi (on ne sait jamais avec cette guerre). Ce portoloin est assez particulier car il te faut juste penser à l'endroit où tu veux te rendre, en tenant la croix dans ta main. Et pour aller à l'endroit où tu pourras avoir toutes les réponses aux questions que tu te pose et à ce que je n'ais pas pu t'expliquer dans ce courrier, tu dois juste prendre le pendentif dans ta main droite et penser que tu veux aller au lieu où tu trouveras tes réponses._

_Je t'embrasse_

_A bientôt_

_Ton parrain qui t'aime_

_P.S : quand tu seras là-bas, reste zen. Se sont peut-être une bande de cinglé a première vue, mais se sont des gens sympa en qui tu peux avoir confiance. Ne te fît pas aux apparences. »_

Étonné par toutes ses informations qu'il a reçu en si peu de temps, Harry prit l'enveloppe et y découvrit au fond une chaine en argent avec une croix celtique couleur émeraude comme pendentif. Il décida de se l'accrocher autour du cou.

_**T'es sur que n'étais pas à serpentard, Sirius. Parce que niveau couleur, t'aurais pu choisir autre chose pour moi.**_

Décidant de faire confiance à son parrain, mais surtout pour avoir des informations concernant l'apparition soudaine de son tatouage et qu'aussi il voulait partir de sa prison, Harry décida de suivre les instructions données dans la lettre, qu'il mit dans sa poche, et d'y aller. Il regarda rapidement l'heure avant de partir, il était pratiquement 6 heures. Ne voulant pas remettre ça à plus tard, il se dit que la correction de son 'oncle' ne sera pas trop dur, s'il peut finalement recevoir des informations le concernant.

* * *

_**Réécris le 27/04/2009 et relu le 19/08/2010**_

_**Bonne lecture Lilou**_


	4. chapitre 2: rencontres surprenantes

**Légende **_:_

_En italique : « lettres »_

_**En gras : les pensées**_

¤…¤ : télépathies

§…§ : fourchelangue

**Chapitre 2 : des rencontres surprenantes.**

Lorsqu'Harry pris le portoloin dans sa main et suivi les instructions donné par son parrain, il trouva bizarre de ne pas ressentir l'habituelle sensation du crochet qui vous attire par le nombril, pas qu'il s'en soit plein, bien évidement mais bon, il trouva ce nouveau mode de transport plutôt étrange. A la place, il eut l'impression de se disperser dans l'air ce qui, à son humble avis, était mille fois plus agréable. Une fois qu'il eu repris ses esprits, Harry se permit de détailler la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans un salon assez élégant aux couleurs chaudes de l'automne (brun, rouge, fauve,…). Les meubles étaient dans un style assez ancien qui contrastait parfaitement avec les deux canapés d'angle au milieu de la pièce et les poufs, autour d'une table basse en verre. Dans un coin à côté d'une grande baie vitrée qui donnait une vue sur un magnifique parc, se trouvait un bar en bois noir strié de rouge. Au dessus, il vit une chaine hifi cent pourcent moldu ce qui l'étonna grandement mais en continuant de faire le tour de la pièce où il remarqua également une télévision écran plat avec lecteur DVD et home cinéma, et finalement un ordinateur dernier cri avec un téléphone sans fils posé à côté.

**Putain, il fallait que j'atterrisse chez des moldus. À coup sûr j'ai réussi à me planter de destination avec ce portoloin. Merci Sirius !**

Soudain, il entendit du bruit venant de derrière lui qui le fit se retourner rapidement vers l'entrée du salon. Il y découvrit une jeune femme de 20/25 ans ayant l'air légèrement endormi, en nuisette de couleur vert pâle. Elle était de taille assez moyenne environ 1m60 avec des cheveux mi-long noir et des yeux à ce qu'il pouvait voir bleu nuit. Il remarque sur son visage une blessure assez récente au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière droite et un piercing sur la gauche.

- chi è lo stronzo che non può rientrare a quest'ora senza fare un sacco di rumore. nessun rispetto per quelli che stanno dormendo, (qui est le con qui ne peut pas rentrer à cette heure sans faire bruit. aucun respect pour ceux qui dorment) s'exclama la jeune femme légèrement énervée. Ah ! Harry ! Désolé si je t'ai effrayé, mais je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être toi. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? On ne t'attendait pas avant la fin de la semaine !

Totalement déboussolé par ce qu'il vient d'entendre il répondit en bafouillant :

- Pardon ? Mais qui êtes-vous ? D'où vous connaissiez mon nom ? Où suis-je ? Comment vous saviez que je devais venir ? Il n'y a vraiment que moi pour me foutre dans des emmerdes pareilles ?

Pendant ce temps la jeune femme, dont on ne connaît toujours pas le nom, dans un état d'éveil pas tout à fait certain (_**bon j'ai le choix ou je lui jette un silencio et je vais me recoucher vite fait bien fait ou je réponds à ses questions**_**, **pensa t elle. _**Quel choix difficile ?**_) se mit à exploser de rire vu le nombre de questions que lui poser rapidement notre jeune héro en herbe et à cause du déroulement de ses pensées. Elle du attendre d'avoir calmé son fou rire pour pouvoir répondre calmement à ses questions.

_**Ça y est je suis tombé chez des fous ou peut être se sont les cachots de voldy qui sait ? Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de différence, non ?**_ se demanda harry en regardant son interlocutrice qui essayait de se calmer.

-Désolé pour ma réaction Harry, mais si tu aurais vu ta tête en me posant ces questions, toi non plus t'aurais pas pu te retenir. Alors pour commencer, je ne vais pas répondre à toutes tes questions maintenant. On va attendre que les marmottes se réveillent ce qui sera beaucoup plus simple pour nous, parce que niveau explication je suis nul (nda : idem pour moi je m'emmêle vite les pinceaux). Je suis Teresa Belacqua, on est dans un de nos manoirs dans le sud de la France et on savait que tu devenais venir à cause de la lettre que Sirius t'avais écrite hier. Mais on ne pensait pas que tu viendrais si rapidement. Au faite ici tout le monde se tutoie c'est beaucoup plus simple pour communiquer entre nous.

- C'est comme vous … pardon tu veux, mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas d'où tu me connais et comment tu savais que Sirius m'avais écrit une lettre !

Il était tellement déboussolé qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait dit le mot 'hier'.

- T'inquiète pas, comme je te l'ai dis avant, tu le seras un peu plus tard. Bon maintenant que je suis réveillée, je vais te faire faire un tour rapide du manoir et du parc en attendant que les autres se lèvent. Eiko ?

« pop »

- Oui maitresse, qu'est ce que Eiko peut faire ? demanda l'elfe de maison

- Peux-tu préparer le petit déjeuner pour 8h s'il te plaît et réveiller les autres un peu avant s'ils ne veulent pas que se soit moi qui s'en charge, merci.

- Oui maitresse oui bien sûr, le petit déjeuner sera prêt et ils seront réveillés.

« pop »

Bon allé on va commencer par ta chambre à moins que tu veuille continuer de te balader en pyjama ? Perso moi je n'ai pas trop envie. Allez come on, on va se changer.

_**Franchement, j'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans une toute autre dimension, je suis attendu, j'ai une chambre à moi dans un endroit que je ne connais pas et où je n'ais jamais mis les pieds. En plus, elle a l'air de bien me connaître. C'est flippant.**_Se dit harry en suivant Teresa à l'étage

-Alors ta chambre est la troisième porte à droite, la mienne est juste en face ok ? Bon je te laisse y entrer, il y a quelques vêtements dans la penderie, juste de quoi te dépanner, et pour la déco, il faut juste que tu visualise à quoi tu veux que ta chambre ressemble, les meubles et la couleur des murs changeront en fonction de ton envie, compris ? Je vais me changer, tu me rejoins dans le couloir ok ? A tout à l'heure.

oOoOo POV harry oOoOo :

Punaise elle est immense cette baraque ou quoi, rien qu'à cette étage je vois une bonne dizaine de portes. C'est à se demander combien de personnes vivent ici. Je lui demanderai après. Voyons voir à quoi ressemble ma chambre.

Ha ! Elle veut ma mort ou quoi, cette chambre fait le double de notre dortoir à la tour Gryffondor. Il y a un immense lit à baldaquin (on peut carrément y dormir à quatre dedans) contre le mur en face de la fenêtre (qui s'étend sur tout le mur) avec un grand bureau et un ordinateur portable dessus. A côté de l'entrée de MA chambre, il y a également deux portes, une qui mène d'après ce que je vois à ma salle de bain qui est aussi grande voire plus que celle des préfets, et l'autre, à une grande penderie avec quelques vêtements accrochés. Punaise c'est un mini appartement, et il est plus grand que l'étage entier de chez les dursley. Il faut juste espérer que ce n'est pas un rêve que je fais.

Par contre niveau déco ça craint tout est blanc. Ah oui ! je m'en rappel, elle a dit pour la déco ta juste à visualiser la chambre comme je la souhaite alors voyons voir : les murs en couleur rouge avec des runes noir, le sol en bois, les draps en noir et blanc, la penderie en beige mais faudra un peu plus de vêtement, la salle de bain en vert et bleu, et quelques poufs et fauteuil pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Voila qui est mieux je trouve. Simple mais classe.

Faudrait peut être que je me change, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas déjà entrain de m'attendre. Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien mettre. Un jogging noir, un jogging noir et oh encore un jogging noir, allez va pour un jogging noir comme par hasard. Bon espérons que j'aurais un peu plus le choix pour les hauts. Alors apparemment j'ai le choix entre un débardeur blanc, noir ou vert, je prends le blanc et le gilet noir qu'il y a sur le cintre. C'est à se demander s'ils ne sont pas accro au noir ici.

« toc toc »

C'est surement Teresa qui toque à la porte.

oOoOo fin POV harry oOoOo

- Entre Teresa

- Alors, enfin habillé à ce que je vois ? Cool. Je constate que tu as compris le principe pour refaire la déco ta chambre, pas mal t'as de bon gout. Par contre il va falloir remplir cette penderie assez rapidement mais ça on s'organisera après le petit dej une fois que les autres seront que tu es là, pendant ce temps tu pourras piquer dans les armoires des autres, et qu'on aura mis au point ce qu'on va faire par la suite. Viens je vais te faire visiter le parc et en même temps en profiter pour donner à manger aux estomacs sur pattes qui nous servent d'animaux de compagnie.

- ok pas de problème. Mais pour les animaux comment ça se fait que les elfes ne s'en occupent pas ?

- Euh ben comment dire, la plupart ne se laisse approcher que par les humains donc c'est moi qui m'en occupe en général. Un jour Saphir a décrété qu'elle voulait goûter les elfes de maison donc maintenant ils n'osent plus les approcher. Allez dépêche le p'tit dej est dans une heure et il y aura une belle surprise pour toi. Ah oui un conseil quand on sera tous réunit après, laisse tes préjugés de côté se sera beaucoup plus simple parce que franchement certain n'auront pas trop envi de jouer les arbitres de bon matin ok ?

- ok

_**Pourquoi elle me dit ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si je risquais de rencontre mes chers ennemis de Poudlard, des mangemorts, voldy, dumby ou pire Ombrage ici, non ?**_

_ 1 heure plus tard _

Nos deux jeunes amis étaient entrain de rentrer au manoir en vue d'un bon petit déjeuner après la visite du parc pour le plus jeune, tout en discutant des découvertes de celui-ci lors de leur promenade.

- Punaise, t'en as vraiment pas mal des animaux, tu pourrais pratiquement ouvrir un zoo ou un cirque vu le comportement de certain, s'exprima Harry

- C'est clair, mais le proverbe ne dit pas que les animaux sont à l'image de leurs maîtres répondit Teresa morte de rire en pensant aux maîtres de certains animaux.

- Ça ne m'as pas dit comment cela ce faisait qu'il y en a tellement ?

- C'est simple pour la plupart c'étaient des animaux blessés qu'on a recueilli et soignés, et que maintenant ils ne veulent plus partir comme Selène, Max,… ou d'autres comme Sholan, Kriska, Saphir… se sont les familiers de certains d'entre nous ou encore les deux petites peste, Betty et Lena, qui font que de nous suivre parce qu'elles n'ont toujours pas eu à manger, je les ai adopté. Tu verras tu t'y feras au bout de quelques temps. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais moi j'ai une faim de loup et il me faut mon café si je veux garder ma bonne humeur.

Avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, Teresa demanda à Harry de bien vouloir rester légèrement cacher mais d'où il pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait pour pouvoir faire une surprise/vengeance aux autres. Quand il lui demanda pourquoi elle lui répondit :

- Ben c'est simple, étant donné que tu étais censé arriver avant la fin de semaine, il y a une bonne partie des personnes présentes qui ne voulait pas être là quand tu seras arrivé. Donc tu pourras faire la connaissance de tout le monde en même temps et part la même occasion je pourrai organiser ma petite vengeance personnelle envers certaine de ces personnes, dit elle le plus naturellement tu monde avec un léger sourire sardonique.

Elle plaça le brun dans un coin près de l'entrée de la cuisine où il pourrait voir tout ce qui s'y déroule puis elle y entra.

oOoOo POV Harry oOoOo

Bon alors voyons voir à quoi peut bien ressembler les personnes qui vivent ici ?

!

Mais c'est quoi ce délire non il y a assurément une explication à tout ça, c'est surement un rêve ou c'est ça, mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ça ce n'est pas un rêve c'est un cauchemar voilà. Il peut vraiment ne pas y avoir une autre explication à ÇA. C'est impossible, tout simplement impossible.

Oh pourquoi tout deviens noir et ma tête tourne.

«BOUM»

oOoOo fin POV Harry oOoOo

Pendant qu'Harry cherchait une explication logique à ce qu'il venait de voir, Teresa se rendit dans la cuisine en saluant amicalement ou amoureusement les personnes présentes avec un sourire, qui ne disait rien qui vaille, aux lèvres. Elle donna à manger à ses chats et alla s'asseoir lorsqu'un « BOUM » retentit dans le couloir qui la fit rigoler.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda suspicieusement le jeune homme aux cheveux brun et aux yeux gris-vert, assis à sa droite.

- Ben je crois qu'il n'a pas trop apprécié ce qu'il a vu Sal', répondit Teresa

- De qui tu es entrain de parler ? questionna un autre jeune homme, aux cheveux brun foncé et aux yeux gris bleu

- Mais de notre invité surprise qui a décidé de débarquer vers 6h00 ce matin après avoir reçu ta lettre Sirius, affirma t elle avec un grand sourire en le regardant dans les yeux.

- QUOI ! s'exclamèrent effrayé les personnes présentes à table

- En tout cas, je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui la dérangé à ce point. Je me demande si c'est le cas de te voir en vie et en pleine forme ou le fait qu'il t'a vu dans les bras de ton 'pire ennemi'.

- T'aurai pu nous dire qu'il était là non ? s'indigna le 'pire ennemi' j'ai dénommé la terreur des cachots

- Désolé Sev' mais ça c'est ma petite vengeance pour la dernière fois et la fait que vous cinq vouliez vous barrer avant qu'il arrive. Et pour vous prévenir, j'aurai du vous réveiller.

- En y pensant il s'est peut être évanoui parce qu'il a vu les Malfoy au complet assis à table alors que Lucius est censé être en prison, non ? demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux marron

- Ché pas 'Wena, faut lui poser la question. Bon qui se charge de le réveiller et de lui donner les explications après le petit dej, parce que à se train là on risque d'y passer la semaine et on n'a pas que ça à faire. Ce n'est pas tout mais je veux mon cafééééééééééééééé.

- Bonjour la motivation ce matin, Siri c'est ton filleul (''pas envi d'entendre gueuler dans mes oreilles tout de suite'', ''lâcheur !'', ''il est beau le courage des Gryffondor'', ''la ferme Sal''), bon j'y vais moi !

- Merci Helga, dit en cœur toute la tablée.

_**Pas beaucoup de modification par rapport à la première version, j'ai surtout corrigé les fautes d'orthographes et de frappes**_

_**A+ Lilou.**_


	5. chapitre 3: Découvertes et Décisions

**Légende **_:_

_En italique : « lettres »_

_**En gras : les pensées**_

¤…¤ : télépathies

§…§ : fourchelangue

**Chapitre 3 : Découverte et Prise de décision. **

-Harry réveille toi allé, c'est l'heure du p'tit dej. dit Helga en essayant de le réveiller

_**Désolé mais mon cerveau est indisponible pour le moment veuillez essayer de le recontacter ultérieurement… connexion des neurones impossible à effectuer, contacter le SAV rapidement merci… pensa Harry totalement hors circuit.**_

- Bon on dirait que la méthode douce ne fonctionne pas avec lui, s'exclama Helga, Godric, Arthur venez le réveiller vous, moi j'abandonne mais je veux voir son réveil (xd).

- NON ! Rétorquèrent les deux mecs

- Tout de SUITE, hurla Helga

Pendant que les deux hommes allèrent essayer de réveiller le jeune traumatisé de la vie, Sirius et Draco explosèrent de rire.

- Pas besoin de vous marrez tous les deux, de toute façon je pense que c'est vous qui allez devoir répondre à la plupart de ses questions.

- Wena n'abuse pas s'il te plait, je n'ai pas trop envie d'entendre mon filleul me gueuler dessus tôt le matin parce qu'il croit mort. En plus il est pire qu'un volcan quand il se met en colère, on dirait Terry lorsqu'elle n'est pas contente.

- Et moi c'est mon pire ennemi depuis notre premier année à Poudlard, tu crois franchement qu'il va m'écouter ?

- Mais avec de bonne explication, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne vous croirait pas ! Et en plus vous n'aviez qu'à pas faire les cons.

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Sal' et la solidarité masculine dans tout ça ?

- Sorry les gars ! Que voulez vous, je n'ai pas trop envi de dormir sur le canapé ce soir, je n'ai pas raison ma petite Tessa ?

- Sal ferme la ! Sinon tu vas vraiment dormir sur le canapé

Pendant que Salazar rendit les armes et continua de manger, un hurlement retentit du couloir où Harry s'était évanoui.

« »

-Je crois qu'ils ont enfin réussi à le réveiller, dit tranquillement Narcissa qui a finalement réussi à émerger de sa tasse de café

Ils virent rentrer dans la cuisine un Harry totalement trempé de la tête au pied suivis d'un Godric et d'un Arthur totalement pliés en deux et d'une Helga avec un sourire malicieux.

-'Jour tous le monde, grogna Harry de mauvaise humeur

Pour le réveiller complètement Wena lui tendit une tasse de café qu'il engloutit rapidement pendant qu'Helga lui lança un sort de séchage pour qu'il évite de tomber malade.

- Bon est ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce délire ? Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là surtout lui ? Normalement il doit être entrain de pourrir dans une cellule à Azkaban ?

- Premièrement calme-toi ok sinon c'est un stupéfix que tu reçois! T'aura toute tes réponses après le petit déjeuner et pas avant compris, rétorqua légèrement énervée Terry d'entendre toutes ces disputes avant d'avoir pu manger

¤ Harry c'est Salazar, avant que tu dises quelque chose je te conseillerai de te taire, parce que si elle ne peut prendre son p'tit dej en paix je peux te jurer qu'on risque tous d'en baver pendant toute la journée, compris ? Et en plus, ça risque de nous tomber à tous dessus car on l'a pas mal foutu en rogne hier¤

Pour confirmer qu'il avait bien compris, il hocha la tête.

_**Mais où est ce que je suis tombé. Entre deux tarés qui transforme le sol en dessous de moi en piscine pour me réveiller, une autre qui risque de t'arracher la tête parce qu'elle ne veut pas être déranger quand elle mange, mon cher parrain qui est censé être mort, mon pire ennemi assis à côté de moi entrain de retenir un fou rire, ses parents dont un qui doit être en prison depuis trois semaines, prennent leurs café comme s'ils étaient dans leurs éléments ce qui m'étonnerait et le pire dans tout ça c'est mon cher et tendre professeur de potion préféré qui regarde amoureusement Sirius. A j'oubliais les quatre fou qui se prennent pour les fondateurs alors qu'ils sont mort depuis TRES longtemps. Je suis tombé dans la 4**__**ème**__** dimension il ne manque plus que des aliens en plus, **_se mis à penser harry_**.**_

_ Après le petit dej dans le salon _

- Bon, maintenant que nous sommes un peu près réveiller et en forme, on peut commencer les explications, commença Arthur.

- En forme ? Parle pour toi oui, dit méchamment Terry

- On a compris que ce n'est non plus pas ta journée aujourd'hui, grogna Godric.

- Ouais, mais pour les explications, faut faire vite, n'oubli pas qu'on a une séance cinéma qui commence cette après midi, rétorqua Draco.

- Cinéma ? Depuis quand tu connais le monde moldu, Malfoy ?

- Depuis toujours Potter, j'ai grandi avec cette bande de tarée (''HEYYYYYYYY''). A Poudlard, je suis obligé de porter un masque devant tout le monde pour éviter de faire tomber la couverture de mon père. Au faite vous auriez pu me prévenir que c'était lui le dernier ?

- Rrrroohhh, on voulait te laisser la surprise Dragonito, expliqua Terry. Tout le monde était au courant sauf toi, c'était trop marrant ta tête ce matin quand t'as compris que c'était lui.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça ne me donne pas mes explications, ni ce qu'est la séance cinéma ?

- Pour le ciné c'est simple, Sev a une réunion de l'ordre des pigeons en début d'après midi et que regarder une de leur réunion c'est pratiquement comme si tu regardais un film au cinoch avec les popcorns et tout. Même si le trois quart du temps, c'est plutôt un film à dormir debout. Franchement, je préfère les réunions des mangemorts aux moins on a de l'action.

- Ric tu peux arrêter de penser qu'à la bouffe cinq minutes si possible ?

- Mééééeeeeeeeuuuuhhh t'es méchante Terry

- Gamin p

- Commençaient pas vous deux on n'a pas toute la journée, Harry cherche pas à comprendre ils sont toujours comme ça, lui dit Narcissa

- D'accord

Puis tout à coup…

« AAAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏEEEEEEEEEEEE »

-HARRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY, hurlèrent les autres

oOoOoOo POV HARRY oOoOoOo

Putain qu'est ce qui se passe, pourquoi je vois mon oncle devant moi en même temps que les autres. Il me hurle dessus car apparemment je ne me suis pas lever pour faire le repas et le ménage, alors que je ne suis pas chez lui. Je le vois me soulever par le col et me jeter hors de mon lit pour atterrir contre le mur alors que je suis toujours assis dans le salon chez Terry. Comment est ce possible ?

Je hurle fort tellement quand je ressens la douleur et je tombe dans l'inconscience pour la deuxième fois de la matinée.

oOoOoOo fin POV HARRY oOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps dans le salon, ils regardèrent avec effarement Harry s'écrouler sur le sol alors que des contusions apparaissent sur son visage comme s'il avait foncé dans un mur et du sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière explosée.

- On dirait que Saint Potter fait encore des siennes

- Sev garde tes remarques sarcastiques pour un autre jour.

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive. Il ne peut pas avoir heurté un mur quand même, on l'aurait vu, étant donné qu'il était avec nous entrain de parler.

- Sirius t'es con ou tu le fais exprès (''Merci'', ''mais de rien''), le seul moyen pour qu'il lui arrive quelque chose alors qu'il est avec nous et le fait que quelqu'un s'en est pris à son lui qui se trouve toujours à Privet Drive, expliqua rapidement Sal

- Heinnn !

- Mais oui, bande d'imbécile, c'est comme pour moi, à votre avis comment je fais pour être à Azkaban et ici en même temps ? Son médaillon a inconsciemment crée un double, à qui il est relié pour éviter que sa disparition ne soit remarquer.

- Exactement, répliqua Terry en se penchant sur Harry pour le réanimer. Madonna mia, je crois que je vais aller faire un petit tour chez sa chère famille pour me défouler un peu.

- Comment ça, s'inquiéta Sirius

- C'est simple, regarde ÇA ! répondit-elle en lui soulevant le tee shirt.

A ce moment tous purent regarder avec horreur son dos recouvert de plaies plus ou moins récentes. Pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement, Terry mis ses mains sur les tempes d'Harry pour se connecter à son esprit et ce qu'elle y vit la remplis d'une rage sans limite. Au bout d'un laps de temps assez court, une lumière blanche entoura Terry et Harry puis elle s'estompa et elle sorti de sa transe en disant :

- C'est bon, il ne l'approchera plus maintenant ce moldu, je l'ai éjecté de la chambre et verrouillé la porte personne pourra l'ouvrir sauf si nous on le veut. Tu peux le soigner Helga.

- Pas de problème, dit elle choquée par ce qu'elle a vu.

Helga s'approcha du dos d'Harry et mis ses mains sur son dos en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Une lumière blanche entoura ses mains et les plaies de son dos se cicatrisèrent rapidement en laissant de fine cicatrises à peine visible puis elle répéta l'opération sur son visage. Quelques secondes plus tard notre cher Survivant se réveilla.

- Ca va mieux ? s'enquérait Rowena

- Oui merci, mais je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tout d'abord Potter, tu va nous dire pourquoi lorsque tu écris à l'ordre tu leurs dis que tout va pour le meilleur des mondes alors que ce n'est pas vrai et surtout depuis combien de temps dure ces horreurs ? questionna Snape

- C'est rien, répondit Harry gêné qu'ils aient découvert ça

- Mais bien sûr, et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier alu (nda : vive milka miam !), tu nous prends vraiment pour des idiots Ry ? De toute façon quoi que tu décide tu ne retourne jamais chez ces imbéciles, ça je peux te l'assurer. De toute façon, ils vont payer pour ce que tu subis avec eux. Alors réponds maintenant, ordonna son parrain.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise quoi ? QUE J'HABITE CHEZ DES CONNARD DE MOLDUS N'ONT JAMAIS VOULU DE MOI, QU'ILS NE SUPPORTENT MÊME PAS MA PRESENCE CHEZ EUX ! COMMENT L'AURIEZ VOUS PRIS SI JAMAIS LE ''PARFAIT PETIT GRYFFI'' DE CE TARE QUI CE FAIT PASSER POUR UN DIRECTEUR D'ECOLE RACONTE A UN DE SES PROF SE QUI SE PASSE DANS SA FAMILLE HEINN ! VOUS CONNAISSANT SNAPE VOUS N'AURIEZ PAS PRÊTE LA MOINDRE ATTENTION, VOUS AURIEZ DIT QUE JE CHERCHE A ME METTRE SOUS LES FEUX DES PROJECTEUR **ENCORE !** MOI J'AI RIEN DEMANDER ! ET LE FAIT QU'IL N'ARRIVE MÊME PAS SE DEFENDRE CONTRE CES RELATIFS MOLDU ALORS QU'IL DOIT TUER VOLDEMORT? VOUS REPONDEZ QUOI A CA ? ET MÊME SI J'AURAI VOULU EN PARLER A L'ORDRE, JE N'AURAI PAS PU. L'AUTRE GROS PORC SURVEILLE TOUTES LES LETTRES QUE J'ENVOI !

- Pour commencer calme toi petit ok, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver après nous, ce n'est pas nous qui t'avons forcé à aller chez eux ni qui t'y avons déposé après la chute de voldy, et encore moins qui avons causé la mort de tes parents d'accord. C'est à l'autre manipulateur de première catégorie à qui il faut t'en prendre, dit calmement Helga.

- J'aime pas parler de ce qu'il se passe là bas de toute façon beaucoup de monde ne me croirait pas

- Nous on te croit. Bon tu crois qu'on peut te donner quelques explications maintenant où il faut qu'on attende le déluge ? ironisa Wena

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, légèrement de meilleure humeur et tout le monde en profita pour s'installer correctement. Terry se mit avec Sal sur un fauteuil, Draco sur un pouf, Helga et Arthur sur un divan avec Lucius et Cissa, Rowena et Ric par terre et les trois derniers sur le dernier canapé. Arthur et Lucius conjuraient des boissons et Terry et Salazar des trucs à grignotaient avec des cigarettes.

-Arrête de fumer Terry !

- Non ! C'est ou la clope, ou je pars me défouler sur ces moldus toute suite et toute seule, Ric

- Bon pour commencer que veut savoir en premier ? demanda gentiment Narcissa

- Pourquoi Sirius n'est pas mort ?

- Merci pour le tact

- Mais de rien c'était pour le choc

- Ben c'est tout simple il ne peut pas mourir. En passant à travers le voile, il s'est retrouvé en enfer et j'ai du aller le récupérer cet idiot, je te dis pas la galère, va dans une prison où c'est toi qu'ils les est pratiquement tous envoyé, répondit Terry

- Hein ?

- Débarque dans le manoir de face de serpent et tu verras comment elle a été accueillie par les mangemorts, dit simplement Draco

- Mais je ne vois pas le rapport

- Ton idiot de parrain (''héééé'') ne maitrise pas correctement certain de ses pouvoirs donc c'est pour ça que c'est moi qui est du aller le récupérer vu que je suis la seule à les maîtriser naturellement, et disons que la plupart des démons qui y sont enfermés c'est moi qui les y est renvoyé. Pour le reste des explications, on va faire plus simple. On va débloquer ton héritage en avance parce que sinon ça serai trop long de tout te raconter et, qu'on a une réunion à surveiller et ton entrainement à commence (^_^).

- Comment le fait de débloquer mon ''héritage'' peut m'apporter les réponses que questions que je me pose ?

- Mémoire du sang, en clair ton sang à garder en ''mémoire'' toute l'histoire de l'ordre de Merlin donc notre histoire et en plus tu auras une sacrée augmentation de pouvoir et on va t'apprendre à les maitriser vu qu'on n'a pas envie que tu fasses exploser le manoir sous le coup d'émotion trop forte.

- C'est clair ça c'est ta spécialité Terry

- La ferme Godric.

- Sirius tu t'en occupe, demanda Rowena

- Ok. Harry passe passe moi ton bras droit s'il te plait

Harry lui passa son bras et Sirius le prit en mettant sa main sur son tatouage, et il commença psalmodier une incantation en celte. A la fin de l'incantation, Harry se trouva entouré d'une lumière blanche totalement aveuglante.

oOoOoOo POV HARRY oOoOoOo

Je tends mon bras à mon parrain qu'il attrape et je l'entends réciter quelque chose en une langue qui m'est complètement inconnue. Tout à coup, je ressens à immense chaleur qui parcourt mes veines et des images qui me traversent l'esprit comme si j'étais entrain de regarder un film. Je vois des livres, formules, incantations, combats, des gens qui parlent différentes langues que je comprends, …. Au bout d'un long moment pour moi, je suis obligé de fermer les yeux car une lumière blanche sorti de je ne sais, m'aveugle.

oOoOoOo fin POV HARRY oOoOoOo

Une fois que la lumière c'est estompé toutes les personnes qui regardaient le jeune brun, étaient estomaqués, car en libérant son héritage, il avait également changé physiquement. Autrement dire il est devenu…

- Canon, s'exclama Draco

- Je ne peux pas dire mieux, enchérit Terry en faisant apparaître un miroir, regarde toi dans le miroir tu verras ce qu'on veut dire.

En ce regardant dans le miroir, Harry découvrit un beau jeune Homme d'un mètre 80, bien musclé mais sans ressembler à une armoire à glace, avec des cheveux noir arrivant au niveau de la nuque et des yeux toujours aussi vert avec quelques petites paillettes bleu noires.

- Par Merlin ! Ce n'est pas moi, dit il sous le choc, où est ma cicatrise ?

- Ben je crois qu'en recevant ton héritage, il a supprimé le lien psychique que tu avais avec voldy et ta cicatrise car ton inconscient voulait qu'elle disparaisse. Pour ton physique tu as celui que tu aurais du avoir si tu avais menais une vie ''normal'', répondit Arthur.

- Wouaw tu ne ressemble plus à ton autre toi maintenant c'est cool tu peux t'amuser à te faire passer pour notre frère à Terry et à moi si tu le veux, dit Godric

- Votre frère ? Comment ça vous êtes plus vieux que moi !

- Merci, c'est sympa de se sentir aimer sniff !

- Roh Ric fais pas le gamin. Ce qu'il essayait de te dire, c'est qu'en dehors du manoir la plupart d'entre nous avons une autre identité. En clair Godric et moi, on se fait passer pour des jumeaux de 16 ans vu que lors ce que l'on se rajeunit on se ressemble un peu et qu'on a un peu près la même date de naissance, Sal pour un ado de 16 ans aussi pour pouvoir rester avec moi et Rowena pour une ado de 16 ans également pour qu'elle puisse rester avec Godric. Comme nous sommes ''orphelins'', nous sommes sous la tutelle d'Arthur et Helga, et maintenant de Sirius également vu qu'il a fait le con et qu'il est censé être mort. Comme tu nous ressemble légèrement à nos nous de 16 ans, on pourra s'amuser à te faire passer pour notre jumeau enfin triplés si tu le souhaite bien sûr.

- C'est bien beau cette proposition mais il faut que je réfléchisse et surtout que je digère les informations qu'a réveillé ma mémoire

- T'inquiète t'as le temps de réfléchir jusqu'à la fin des vacances, de toute façon ils seront avec nous à Poudlard cette année et ça risque d'être une année très distrayante, enchérit Draco

- Yes, on ne va pas se gêner à foutre un peu la merde dans les affaires de ce cher directeur. On va déjà commencer à le testament de Sirius faut bien que sa ''mort'' nous serve à quelque chose, argumenta Narcissa

- hein ?

- Chut c'est une …

« BIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIP »

- Surprise, dit Sirius. Et merde la réunion est plus tôt que prévue ou quoi ?

- Je ne pense pas, elle doit se passer au square Grimmaurd, et là c'est la sonnerie du bureau du vieux schnoque qui retentit, répondit Severus

- Faut vérifier, Draco allume la télé, ordonna gentiment Arthur puis il se retourna vers Harry, le son que tu as entendu signifie qu'il se passe quelque chose dans le bureau du directeur parce que en général c'est là qu'il fait les réunions les plus importante, car il se croit à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, ce qui n'est pas le cas bien sûr. Merci Poudlard.

Draco alluma la télé et ils écoutèrent attentivement une des réunions les plus inattendus.

_ Pendant ce temps à la réunion dans le bureau du dirlo _

(Avec bien sûr les commentaires des oreilles indiscrètes xd)

Dumbledore assis sur fauteuil directorial regarda les personnes assises devant lui, qu'il avait convoquées pour mettre au point une stratégie pour l'année à venir. Assis devant lui se trouvait Arthur Weasley avec trois de ses enfants : Percy, Ronald et Ginny.

- Bien, si je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui c'est pour mettre au point la marche à suivre concernant Harry, commença Dumby. Il faut augmenter le niveau d'attache qu'il a auprès de vous car je pense qu'il n'a plus autant confiance en moi qu'avant, vu comment il a détruit mon bureau en revenant du ministère, ce qui devait être impossible car comme vous le savez j'ai bridé un très grande parti de ses pouvoirs après sa naissance pour éviter tout danger. (''Espèce de salaud c'est ta tête que j'aurai du exploser avec pas seulement le mobilier'', ''bloquer les pouvoirs mais quel con seul la magie wiccane aurait put le faire correctement sur toi mais ça il ne le sera jamais'').

- Vous avez raison Mr le directeur, répondit Ron. Pendant toute l'année, il nous faisait une de ces peurs avec sa puissance lors des réunions de l'AD et surtout ses cauchemars qu'on avait l'impression qu'il les déclenchait volontairement pour réclamer notre attention. Dommage qu'Ombrage ne l'a pas plus détruit psychologiquement ça nous faciliterait le travail. (''je crois que je vais commettre un meurtre'')

- Entièrement d'accord, renchérit Arthur

- Oui mais la mort de Sirius va largement nous faciliter la tâche, expliqua Ginny

- Vous avez raison Miss Weasley, c'est là que vous rentrez en jeu. Il faut qu'Harry devienne dépendent de vous et qu'il reste avec vous. Tous les moyens sont valables : filtres d'amours, sortilège, l'impérium (''ENFOIRE'', ''il est bon pour Azkaban'', ''pas de chance j'y résiste **très** bien xd'') voir même tombez enceinte car étant donné que vous tous les deux mineurs, et lui sera jugé irresponsable, on aura enfin le plein contrôle de tous ses comptes et titres (''aucun risque la dessus, je suis peut être bi mais je supporte de moins en moins la présence des filles'', ''hein comment ?'', ''ça te pose un problème Malfoy'', ''pas du tout on l'est tous ici, mais t'étais pas sorti avec Chang il n'y a pas longtemps'', '' oyé parle pas d'elle pitié, elle arrive à dégouter n'importe quel mec de la présence des filles dans son entourage pour une durée indéterminé juste en restant à côté de lui'', ''XPTDR'') jusqu'à ce qu'on lui fasse combattre Voldemort et qu'il y reste. Après votre famille héritera de toute sa fortune.

- Mais Mr le Directeur, on ne sera toujours pas débarrassé de Vous-Savez-Qui étant donné que la prophétie que vous lui avez donné est fausse, constata Percy (''QUOI ?'', ''on t'expliquera plus tard et on te donnera la vrai'')

- Exact, mais le problème est que je n'arrive toujours pas à entrer en possession de la véritable prophétie. Tout ce que je sais la concernant, c'est qu'elle parle de douze puissants sorciers dont les descendants de Merlin et Morgane, dont Harry ne fait pas parti vu qu'elle ne parle pas des fondateurs et que les Potter descendent de Gryffondor ('' t'as osé ma tromper Godric ^^'', '' mais oui ma chérie tout le monde te crois, elle était chiante ma sœur à dire que ses enfants étaient MES descendants'', ''T'inquiète Ric j'avais le même problème avec la mienne, maintenant on a un mégalomane qui sème la terreur en se disant être mon héritier, mais quel con !'', ''on sait mon cœur, faut peut être que j'aille remettre les pendules à l'heure à voldy vu que c'est ''ton'' héritier donc c'est également le mien à moins que tu m'as trompé ^^'', '' bon les tourtereaux on aimerait bien écouter la réunion vous débattrez de vos ''héritiers'' plus tard'').

Vous avez bien compris votre rôle et n'oubliez pas de mettre au courant Miss granger et Molly pour qu'elles puissent nous aider pour la continuation de notre plan sans embrouille. Et surtout il ne faut pas qu'Harry le découvre sinon il risque de décider de nous tourner le dos et se ranger au côté du seigneur des ténèbres, étant donné la puissance magique qu'il a dégagé lors de son caprice après la mort de Sirius, on risque d'être dans de sacré beau drap. (''Normal sans son héritage il est aussi puissant que toi ou voldy…'', ''… mais avec il est aussi puissant que vous deux réunis xd'', ''quoi je suis aussi puissant que ça ?'', '' faut juste que tu apprenne à maitriser ta magie correctement, mais oui tu es aussi puissant que ça'', ''mais t'inquiète pas Harry on a tous la même puissance que toi donc tu n'es pas unique si c'est ça qui te dérange'',''merci Sirius'').

- Soyez tranquille Albus, Ginny et Ronald vont s'occuper personnellement d'Harry avec Hermione et Percy, du ministre pour qu'il ne se mêle de rien. En plus Molly est heureuse qu'il doit passer ses vacances chez ses relatifs, car quand on ira le ''sauver'', il est toujours plus enclin à se faire manipuler par les personnes qu'il considère sa famille. ('BANDE DE SALES ENFOIRES DE PREMIERES'')

- Vous avez raison, sur ce, je vais commencer à préparer la réunion de cette après midi et continuer de rechercher cette prophétie et le moyen dont il a résisté au sortilège de mort. On se retrouve à 14h pour la réunion. Au revoir.

- Au revoir Albus/Directeur.

_ Retour au manoir Belacqua _

- Très intéressante la réunion il n'y a rien à dire, dit Lucius

- Tout compte fait je crois que l'on ne va pas seulement s'amuser un peu cette année à Poudlard, on va foutre grave la merde comme ça ils ne pourront pas mettre leurs plan en exécution, répondit Salazar encore sous le choque.

- Bonne idée. Par contre vous pouvez me donner la VRAIE prophétie s'il vous plait, pour que je puisse la connaitre moi aussi.

- Ok. Elle dit :

_Ceux qui détruiront les ténèbres naîtront à la fin du septième mois,_

_À seize années d'écart ils verront le jour._

_La première descend de Morgane et le Deuxième de Merlin._

_Entouré de leurs amis, ils formeront l'ordre de merlin pour l'éternité._

_Grâce aux douze, l'équilibre de la magie sera de rétabli_

_Et plus rien ne pourra faire pencher la balance en sa défaveur._

_Ainsi tous ceux qui agissent contre elle seront punis de leurs méfaits._

- Pour faire plus simple, c'est Terry et toi qui on le pouvoir de tuer voldychou car elle descend de Morgane et toi de Merlin. Et les douze sont les personnes réunis dans la pièce. Nous sommes les seuls à connaître la prophétie et l'identité des personnes présentes jusqu'à nous décidons de nous montrer au grand jour sous nos véritables identité, explique Godric

- Je ne comprends pas tout. Comment cela se fait que Teresa a l'apparence d'une personne de 20 ans alors qu'elle a le double de mon âge. Même chose pour vous, dit-il en regardant les fondateurs et Arthur

- on arrête de vieillir à l'âge de 25 ans, et on est TOUS métamorphomage, ce qui facilite les changements d'apparence quand on sort dans le monde magique.

- Ok. Par contre vous avez parlé d'un entrainement, il va durer combien de temps exactement parce que la rentrée est dans un mois et demi.

- Aussi longtemps qu'on le souhaite. L'entrainement de base dure trois ans.

- Mais on aura jamais le temps Arthur, sinon il va se doutait de quelque chose l'autre con.

- Mais si ne t'inquiète donc pas pour des pacotilles. Il est 10h. Si on commence maintenant et qu'on termine vers 13h30 pour permettre à Sev d'aller à sa 'réunion', on aura largement le temps.

- Comment en trois heures je peux apprendre ce qu'il faut apprendre en un minimum de trois ans ?

- Bulle temporelle ! Elle ralentit le temps à la vitesse que l'on souhaite. Elle est placée tout autour du domaine.

- Oki doki ! Sinon vous voulez m'apprendre quoi exactement ?

- Ben beaucoup de chose en clair ! on va te donner le niveau le plus élevé dans toutes les matières enseigner dans les différentes écoles de magie dans le monde : potion, métamorphose, divination, sortilège, histoire, magie noire et blanche, langues magiques, runes,…, puis la magie wiccane, la maitrise des éléments, animagus, et surtout il faut que tu es un niveau d'étude moldu excellent : sciences, littératures, langues, histoire, géographie, …. Tu vas également apprendre le maniement des armes que se soit les armes blanches et les armes à feu en passant par les explosifs, ça peut toujours servir un jour, et également dans tous les sports de combats. On t'enseignera également comment maitriser ton aura pour qu'elle paraisse plus faible que celle que tu possède réellement ou qu'elle disparaisse et à vivre dans le monde moldu sans utiliser la magie.

- D'accord. Au faite vous savez quoi ? J'ai envie de foutre dans la merde Dumby.

- Ah oui ! Comment ?

- Harry Potter va malheureusement mourir, mais je vous expliquerai tout plus tard, compris.

- OK, répondirent-ils.

- Le citronné va souffrir avec vous les triplés

- C'est le but mon cher 'beau-frère'

- Cool, Drake va enclencher la bulle. Tu mets 3h30 de temps réel pour 5 ou 6 ans à l'intérieur de la bulle, comme ça on pourra faire comme si on se connaît toujours avec Ry et mettre au point un plan correct pour notre arriver dans le monde sorcier, explique Helga devant les interrogations silencieuses de ses compagnons.

- Allons s'amuser maintenant, dit Draco en enclenchant la bulle temporelle.

_**Chapitre recorrigé le 19/08/2010 quelque modifications de faite dans l'histoire**_

_**Bye Lilou**_


	6. Récapitulatifs des Personnages

**Récapitulatif des personnages principaux.**

_Pour les personnages de JKR, je vais modifier ou inventer quelques infos. Pour mes personnages, je raconte leurs histoires dans les grandes lignes surtout pour Terry comme ça vous pouviez comprendre certaines insinuations qui seront faites par moment._

**Teresa Belacqua**: née le 31/07/1964, descendante de Morgane, grande prêtresse celtique. Née dans une famille moldu/cracmol du à une malédiction de leur ascendante. Elle avait maudit sa lignée en disant que seule une jeune fille au cœur pur aurait ses pouvoirs mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'aurait pas un côté très sombre qu'elle laisse sortir par moment. Terry a toujours été rejeté par sa famille à cause de ses pouvoirs et de sa marque de naissance sur son visage (des flammes noire, bleu et argent qui se propage de son front sur tout le côté gauche jusqu'à son cou et sa nuque comme du lierre, elle la sous glamour depuis sa libération). A 15 ans, elle a fait une fugue où elle parti en Angleterre pour être sûr de ne pas être retrouvée par sa famille (car elle est franco-italienne) qu'elle hait. Arrivée là bas, elle trouve sans le vouloir le chemin de traverse où elle se fait kidnapper par des mangemorts lors d'une attaque. C'est en étant prisonnière qu'elle fit la connaissance de Severus et Lucius qui l'aidèrent du mieux qu'ils purent en essayant de ne pas faire sauter leurs couvertures. Elle restera prisonnière de ce cher voldy jusqu'à sa disparition le 31/10/1981. Pendant tout ce temps (un peu plus de 2 ans) elle servira de jouet personnel (tortures diverses,…) au Lord qui voulait comprendre le fonctionnement de sa magie (ancienne et wiccane) qu'elle n'arrivait pas à maitriser et se l'attribuer que se soit directement pour lui ou par un héritier élevé par lui. Une fois libéré par les deux mangemorts, elle se rétablit progressivement tout en apprenant à maitriser sa magie et en en apprenant d'autres (surtout magie avec baguette) avec les membres de l'Ordre. C'est là qu'elle se mit avec Salazar et qu'au final elle décida de se venger de sa famille car elle considérait que c'était leur faute ce qui lui est arrivée. Voldy lui a gravé la marque des ténèbres sur l'omoplate gauche pour montrer qu'elle lui appartient mais aujourd'hui il la croit morte.

**Harry Potter **: né le 31/07/1980, il descendant de la sœur de Gryffondor par son père et de Merlin par sa mère. Comme Morgane, il inhala tous les pouvoirs de ses descendants jusqu'à la naissance d'une enfant au cœur pur de qui naîtra l'enfant de la prophétie (voir chapitre 3) qui aidera la descendante de Morgane et qui rétabliront l'équilibre de la magie. Après sa ''victoire'' sur le Lord le 31/10/1981, il a vécu avec sa famille maternelle qui le traita encore pire qu'un elfe de maison et où il sera affamé et battu à longueur de journée sous les directives du directeur de Poudlard. Le 14/07/1996, il découvrit toutes les manipulations dont il faisait l'objet par son directeur et il décide de ''mourir''.

**Draco Malfoy** : né le 05/06/1980. Il est considérait comme un futur mangemort en puissance par tous le monde sauf bien sûr ceux qui connaisse la vérité à son sujet. Il est le prince des serpentards du au statut de son père chez les mangemorts et par conséquence ''l'ennemi juré'' d'Harry Potter. Il est le meilleur ami des triplés, de Sebastian et de Gwenaëlle.

**Lucius Malfoy** : né le 17/09/1959. Il est espion chez les mangemorts pour le compte de l'ordre de merlin. Il est le bras droit de voldemort et il travail au ministère où il peut surveiller et manipuler à sa guise la plupart des fait et geste de la communauté magique. Il est en prison depuis le 25/06/1996 après l'attaque du DDM.

**Narcissa Malfoy** : né Black le 27/12/1961. Mariée à Lucius depuis la fin de sa septième année, elle a ''toujours suivie'' les principes de sa famille pour avoir une bonne couverture. Elle joue depuis toujours parfaitement le rôle de femme aristocratique totalement glaciale, en clair la parfaite femme de mangemort.

**Sirius Black** : né le 19/03/1960. Meilleur ami des parents d'Harry, a également eu une enfance malheureuse en dehors de Poudlard. Vous connaissez le reste de son histoire. Déclaré mort après la bataille du DDM le 25/06/1996.

**Severus Snape **: né 10/01/1960. Meilleur ami de Lily jusqu'à la fin de sa cinquième année (pratiquement même histoire que dans le tome 7). Mangemort, espion et prof de potion, il en voit de toutes les couleurs. Il aime et il déteste en même temps Sirius qui lui rend très bien.

**Salazar Serpentard **: né le 31/10/954. Il est un des fondateurs de Poudlard en 980 et fondateur de la maison serpentard. Il est considéré comme un mage noir car il affectionne particulière les arts sombres de la magie et parce qu'il se dispute souvent avec Godric alors qu'en réalité ils sont pire que deux gamins.

**Godric Gryffondor** : né le 31/07/956. Il est un fondateur de Poudlard et le fondateur de la maison Gryffondor. Comme Salazar il est en guerre avec sa sœur depuis qu'il est devenu quelqu'un de ''célèbre''.

**Helga Poufsouffle** : né le 11/09/955. Elle est une fondatrice de Poudlard et de la maison Poufsouffle. Elle est également guérisseuse et en couple avec Arthur.

**Rowena Serdaigle** : né le 23/11/957. Elle est une fondatrice de Poudlard également et de la maison Serdaigle. Depuis la fondation de l'école de Sorcellerie elle ''supporte'' ce gamin de Godric au quotidien :p

**Arthur Pendragon** : né le 01/04/443. Excellent ami de Merlin et Morgane, il leur a promis de veiller sur leurs futurs héritiers de sang et de magie, et de leur apprendre tout ce qu'il sait. Il pense qu'il a partiellement échoué à cause de Voldemort qui a gâché une bonne partie de leurs vies.

_J'ai gardé presque les même dates de naissance pour que vous puissiez voir qui est qui_

**Eleanna, Matteo et Samuel Warren **: (Terry, Harry et Godric) nés le 31/07/1980, ils viennent d'une puissante famille anglo-italienne qui a toujours luttait contre voldemort et son armée.

Eleanna est une jeune femme, peau halée comme ses frères, d'un mètre 60 avec des cheveux noirs méchés de violet, les yeux bleus outre mer avec des paillettes émeraude comme ses frères. Elle a un tatouage magique sur l'omoplate gauche représentant un dragon noir et rouge, un triskel entouré entrelacs celtique dans le bas du dos, une salamandre sur le bas ventre du coté droit. Elle a aussi un piercing à la langue, à l'arcade gauche et un au nombril.

Matteo et Samuel font 1m80 avec les cheveux noirs méchés de rouge (Matt) et or (Sam). Ils ont aussi un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière gauche, un tatouage dragon, noir et or pour Matt et rouge et or pour Sam, entre les omoplates et des signes tribal sur le tour de bras droit.

**Sebastian Milosevic**** :** né le 31/10/1980. Il vient d'une famille de Russie qui est également contre la suprématie des ténèbres. Il fait 1m85, châtain clair avec les yeux vert gris, bien musclé comme Matt et Sam, il a un piercing à la langue et un à l'arcade droite, et aussi un tatouage de dragon, vert et argent, entre les deux omoplates (_pour les 'jeunes' je précise car ils sont souvent torse nu pour les mecs et en dos nu ou brassière de sport pour les filles_) et un serpent vert et noir s'enroulant autour de sont bras gauche.

**Gwenaëlle Dumarsais** : né le 23/11/1980 d'une famille importante française, comme les autres 'enfants', elle s'est retrouvée orpheline avant ses 1 an car sa famille luttait activement contre voldy et ses toutous. Blonde aux yeux bleu mauve, elle mesure 1m55 (nain de jardin xd). Elle a un piercing au nez et au nombril et des tatouages : un dragon bleu et bronze sur l'épaule droite, des signes tribal dans le bas du dos et des entrelacs celtiques sur autour du poignet gauche.

**Mickaël Dimmerberg **: né le 01/04/1957. De nationalité allemande excellent amis des 'parents' des 'jeunes', parrain des triplés et l'un des tuteurs et professeur particulier des 'jeunes'.

**Moira Christmas** : né le 11/09/1960, anglaise, amis des parents des jeunes et de Sirius Black, Severus Snape et amis d'enfance de Lily Evans. Elle et son frère n'allaient pas à Poudlard pour leurs sécurités ainsi que Mickaël. 'Marraine' d'Harry Potter mais seul Sirius le savait.

**Raphaël Christmas **: né le 19/03/1959, anglais. Comme ça sœur il est un des tuteurs et professeur des jeunes.

Les parents des adolescents sont décédés car ils ne voulaient pas rejoindre face de serpent et qu'ils le combattaient ardemment. Ils sont mort en septembre 1981 et avaient confié la garde de leurs enfants à leurs amis qui devaient les protégeaient et leurs enseigner ce qu'ils savaient tout en suivant les études moldus comme couverture.

Les cinq jeunes ont été émancipés à 14 ans à condition qu'ils restent avec leurs tuteurs. Se sont des amis d'enfance à Draco grâce à Sev et à Harry grâce à sa marraine mais il l'avait caché à tout le monde, ceux qui était dur à l'école pour Harry et Drake de faire semblant de se détester alors qu'ils étaient d'excellents amis. Après le retour de Voldy, Leanne s'est fait kidnappé mais a était libéré par Draco avant qu'il retourne à Poudlard à la fin des vacances de Pâques. (_ils ont repris l'histoire de Terry pour expliquer pourquoi elle voue une haine immense à l'encontre de Voldemort)_


	7. Chapitre 4: Bulle temporelle

**Légende **_:_

_En italique : « lettres »_

_**En gras : les pensées**_

¤…¤ : télépathies

§…§ : fourchelangue

**Chapitre 4 ****: Bulle temporelle et mise en marche de la vengeance. **

Une fois que Draco eut enclenché la bulle temporelle sur le domaine, toute la bande se mit à faire un programme d'entrainement pour Harry et de révision pour tous les autres, dans toutes les formes de magies plus ou moins connues par le groupe (sujet très très vaste), ainsi que sur l'Histoire de la magie et le programme scolaire des différentes écoles, en différents sport, en maniement d'armes et également en un programme sur la connaissance de culture général des moldus, langues diverses (magique et non magique) et en éducation scolaire moldue. Ils mirent également au point l'histoire qu'ils allaient raconter au monde et ils prirent déjà leurs nouvelles identités pour s'y habituer (surtout pour qu'Harry s'y habitue).

Pendant les six années vécues en comité très restreint, notre groupe de fouteur de merde niveau professionnel a eu un programme 'très' chargé.

**Entre les cours :**

Histoire de la magie_ : _

_VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE DORMIR LES JEUNES ! A CROIRE QUE ÇA NE VOUS INTERESSES PAS LE MOINS DU MONDE, hurla Arthur_

_Ouais, ta raison l'ancêtre. Tu as parfaitement compris notre façon de voir l'histoire, répliquèrent la seule personne qui c'est réveiller par ses hurlements, mais qui c'est rendormi aussitôt après avoir parlée._

Magie Noire _:_

_Je te jure que c'est très facile à lancer Matt_

_Parle pour toi Drake, moi je n'y arrive pas._

_On t'a déjà expliqué qu'il faut vouloir leur faire du mal pour lancer le Doloris_

_Je sais ta très chère belle sœur me l'a déjà dit_

_On te demande d'y prendre du plaisir, alors lance-le ! Tu peux même imaginer la personne que tu veux souffrir si tu n'arrive pas à le lancer sur moi._

_C'est vrai Leann, je peux imaginer que tu es Malfoy père ou fils, ou même Sev ou encore mon parrain vu que je leurs en veux toujours ?_

_Si ça te fais réussir j'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Moi j'imagine bien Seb quand il m'énerve._

_HEYYYYYY, s'offusquèrent les personnes nommées au dessus. _

**Méga teuf : **

_Yes trois anniversaires le même jour ça mérite une fête d'enfer vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_Sam, pour toi tout est valable pour faire la fête._

_Roh la ferme Raph ! Allez tous en piste et alcool à volonté_

_YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Punaise on est vraiment pas sortit de l'auberge avec cet abruti_

**Faire connaissance : **

_Que peux-tu me dire de toi Leann, vu que je ne connais vraiment rien de toi ?_

_Que veux-tu que je te dise Matt ? J'ai vécu dans une famille qui était cracmol depuis tellement de générations, qu'ils ne croyaient plus en la magie et qu'elle leurs faisait affreusement peur. Depuis toute petite, ils me prenaient pour la fille du diable (famille très croyante) à cause d'elle. Il faut que tu sache que ma magie est très différente de la votre, je n'utilise pas de baguette, elle est totalement contrôler par mes émotions (colère = BOUM), elle est soumise à ma volonté et mon humeur se reflète sur le temps quand j'ai du mal à me contrôler. Sinon, un an avant ta naissance j'ai été enlevé par Voldy. Ce qui c'est passé là-bas je ne le souhaite même pas à mon pire ennemis pour te dire à quel point c'était horrible pour moi. Puis le jour où tu l'as rendu à l'état d'esprit a été ma libération depuis je vis avec eux et il m'aide à remonter la pente quand je n'ai pas trop le moral._

_Je suis désolé de te faire rappeler ça._

_Tu n'as pas à l'être ce n'est pas ta faute. De plus ceux qui en sont responsables sont six pieds sous terre maintenant. Mais bon changeons de sujet. (Voir description des personnages)._

**Fêtes et beuveries :**

__

_Tu ne trouve pas qu'il abuse Sam_

_Si je te jure, je commence à en avoir rien la casquette de me réveiller tous les matins avec une putain de gueule de bois_

_C'est clair encore heureux que Dragonito a programmé la distorsion temporelle sur 6 ans parce que à ce train là en 3 ans on n'aurait pas fini le programme -_-_

**Préparer leur vengeance (enfin celle d'Harry): **

_SURPRISE, ce n'est pas marrant si je la raconte maintenant xd_

**Réveil avec des putains de gueule de bois : **

Musique de fond à fond la caisse avec les basses : Highway to Hell d'AC/DC (j'ai déjà testé)

__

_Qui est le connard qui ose mettre la musique à une heure pareille ?_

_Heuuu Leann, je crois qu'il est déjà 8 heures._

_Putain vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de gueuler un peu les nanoureux ?_

_Apprend à parler Ciss, mais au fait qu'est ce que vous foutez tous dans notre chambre ?_

_Arrêter la musique ! J'ai mal au crâne_

_Pour info on est dans le salon et vu les positions dans lesquels on se trouve, on n'a pas du pouvoir retrouver le chemin de la sorti du salon_

_FAISSSS CHHHIEEEEERRRRRR_

**Expérience raté qui ont fait exploser une partie du manoir qu'ils ont du reconstruire (faut pas jouer avec la nitroglycérine et les potions en même temps)** : 

_Seb et Leann étaient entrain de faire séparément mais dans la même pièce une nouvelle potion explosion à laquelle, il voulait rajouter de la nitroglycérine préparer par Leann._

_Faut laisser mijoter la potion pendant 45 minutes puis on pourra rajouter tout doucement la nitro ma puce._

_Et on fait quoi pendant ce temps ^^ demanda t'elle avec un sourire coquin et des pensées totalement salaces _

_Comme la dernière fois, mais en essayant de pas se faire choper par Sev cette fois ci, ni de préférence refaire exploser notre labo._

_10 minutes après, en plein sport de chambre (xd), Seb donna sans le vouloir un coup dans la colonne graduée servant à mettre au compte goutte la nitro dans le chaudron._

_Eh merde ! Pas encore ! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes. _

_Sonorus : IL FAUT EVACUER LE MANOIR TOUT DE SUITE CA VA EXPLOSER !_

_(nda : pour un info ils essaient de stabiliser la nitro ce qui est impossible)_

**S'occuper des familiers et autres animaux qui squattent le domaine : **

_Sebastian en tirant Matt : allé Matt, viens avec moi voir de Sélène_

_Matt : lâche moi stp ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne peut pas me voir_

_Sebastian une fois arrivé au lieu de vie de Sélène : Mais t'inquiète pas, elle ne va rien te faire et tu peux même la regarder dans les yeux ça ne changera rien._

_Sélène : § Salut Sal ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui§ puis en voyant Matt § qu'est ce qui fout la celui là ?§_

_Matt : §tu vois je t'avais dit qu'elle ne supporte pas ma présence. §_

_Seb : § aussi qu'elle idée de t'en prendre à Godric§_

_Matt : § ben il n'avait qu'à pas s'amuser à pétrifier tous les élèves de l'école ou de vouloir me tuer dans la chambre des secrets§_

_Sélène : § tu as osé tuer mon compagnon espèce de stupide humain§_

_Seb : § t'inquiète pas ma puce, avec Leann on a trouvé une solution pour y remédier§_

_Sélène : § Merci, vous autres vous êtes gentil au moins§_

_Matt en retournant au manoir : au faite Seb, est ce que Sam c'est comment tu as appelé le basilic qui se trouve à Poudlard_

_Seb mdr : Oh non, mais ne lui dis on lui fera la surprise plus tard_

_Matt avec un sourire diabolique : en tout cas je veux être présent quand vous lui diriez._

_Eleanna : ¤ Kriska ! Je t'interdis d'imiter Saphir¤_

_Kriska : ¤Roh t'es pas sympa, Leann. J'en ai marre de me manger toujours la même chose, j'en ai ras les écailles des moutons, vaches et autres. Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de goûter à un elfe moi aussi. En plus Saphir m'a dit que c'est délicieux, il n'y a pas de graisse sur la viande¤_

_Leann : ¤ tu es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y mets. Déjà que quand tu sors du Domaine, tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler et tu bouffe tout ce qui te tombe sur la main. Même des humains, mais tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle tu nous mets avec tes conneries ?¤_

_Kriska : ¤ Non et je m'en fous, ils ne peuvent rien contre moi à l'extérieur ¤_

_Leann : ¤ Arrête sinon je t'empêche définitivement de sortir de ton tatouage¤_

_Kriska : ¤tu ne ferais pas ça ? ¤_

_Leann : ¤ tu crois quoi ! C'est simple d'expliquer la disparition de troupeau d'animaux, mais la disparition d'être vivant ne l'ais pas. De toute façon, qui croiraient ils si on disait que se sont des dragons et non des loups et des ours qui les détruisent ?¤_

**Fêtes : **

_Yes c'est le week end_

_Bande d'alcoooooloooooooo_

_TA GUEULE TU N'ES PAS MIEUX LUCIUS_

**Blagues en tous genre ****: **

_Un Severus qui se balade avec une mini jupe et un dos nu_

_Un Raphaël qui était transformé en fille_

_Une Narcissa qui avait sa belle peau blanche qui brillait de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel_

…

**Disputes ****: **

_Matt et Draco entrain de s'entrainer aux maniements du sabre, mais ça a dégénéré très très vite._

_T'es qu'un enfoiré Malfoy, lui dit-il en lui décrochant la mâchoire avec un coup de pied_

_Ferme la le balafré et va en enfer, répondit il en un coup avec la poignée du sabre sur la tempe_

_Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ton avis la fouine_

_Et cela continua comme ça pendant un quart d'heure jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les coupa_

_Putain les ados frustrés et pleins d'hormones j'en ai ma claque. En 4 ans vous n'avez toujours pas réglé vous différents. Je sais pas putain, montez dans une de vos chambre et envoyez vous en l'air ou calmez vous, mais franchement si vous n'arrêtez pas c'est moi qui vous étripe._

_MAMAN/NARCISSA_

**Réconciliations ****: **

_Réconciliation sur l'oreiller entre Matt et Draco mais toujours en se disputant et se frappant_

_Je vous laisse imaginer les détailles._

**Beuveries ****: **

_Bon en claire je pense que vous avez compris qu'on a à faire à une bande d'alcoolo_

**Et essayer de faire rentrer un maximum de connaissance dans des cerveaux qui ne voulaient rien savoir des cours mais qui préféré retenir des conneries ****: **

_Très difficile de faire un cours ou même de le retenir pour les 'élèves' qu'on a un mal de crâne carabiné parce qu'on fait que de picoler ou mal partout pour certain parce qu'ils ne font que de se battre. Ou encore pour d'autres de préparer des blagues et autres coup foireux digne des Maraudeurs voir même pire qu'eux._

Enfin bref, ils on en vus des vert et des pas mûres pendant tout ce temps, mais au final ils étaient fin près. Enfin presque près, tout est dans le presque.

Une fois arrivé au terme du temps imparti, le groupe mis fin à la bulle temporelle, pour finir sur un :

- Putain les frangins vous êtes dég, je vous chope vous allez voir du pays bande de con

- Roh Leann, t'es bien comme ça, je suis sur que ça plait à Seb, rajouta Matteo

- C'est clair petite sœur, au moins maintenant tu ne ressemble plus à un garçon manqué, enchérit Samuel

- Tu es tout à fait ADORABLE mon amour, dit Sebastian

- Toi le traitre tais toi. Rendez-moi une allure correcte, je ressemble à une poupée barbie maintenant.

Pendant que les jumeaux se concertaient pour savoir s'ils rendaient à leur sœur une tenue correcte ou pas, à savoir qu'ils l'avaient affabulée d'une mini jupe rose avec un mini débardeur rose et lui avait teint les cheveux en blond platine (une vraie barbie xd). Sebastian lui essayait d'empêcher Eleanna de tuer ses deux frères s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas et les autres essayaient de contrôler ce qu'il s'est passé dans le monde extérieur, à savoir pendant les 3h30 où ils étaient 'absents', ce qui étaient très dur car ils étaient totalement morts de rire à cause des conneries des triplés.

Une fois débarrassé des horreurs qu'elle avait comme vêtements, elle se vengea de ses faux frères en métamorphosant leurs vêtements en tenus totalement féminine. C'est-à-dire mini jupe avec brassière et sandales à talons. Ce qui redoubla les rires de tout le monde car ils n'arrêtaient pas de tomber car ils n'arrivaient pas à marcher avec ces chaussures.

- Ca va les filles ? demanda pliée en deux Gwen

- La ferme, répondirent les garçons qui venaient de tomber une nième fois

- Allez pleurez pas les gars, d'ici 10 min la métamorphose prend fin, expliqua Leann

Après qu'ils soient totalement remis de leurs émotions et que la métamorphose pris fin, Moira demanda à son frère si quelque chose de spéciale c'est produite lors de leur entrainement.

- Non, c'était tranquille de ce côté-là, que ce soit à Privet Drive, chez Tommy ou Bubus, répondit Raphaël

- Ok. Alors je propose que Sev se rende à sa réunion chez les pigeons voyageurs et que le reste aille faire un petit tour chez le premier ministre pour commencer l'exécution de notre plan et la mise en place officielle de nos identités.

- No problemo. A+ Sev !

- A jamais bande de sale gosses

- Nous aussi, on t'aime !

Et sur ce Severus transplana direction square Grimmaurd et le reste du groupe au ministère de la magie pour un entretient très particulier avec le ministre.

**°oOoOoOoOo°**

_Au ministère de la Magie _

Tout le groupe, habillé en moldu avec une cape à capuche rabattu, transplana directement dans l'Atrium. Ils regardèrent avec dégout la fontaine représentant la suprématie du sorcier sur les créatures magiques qui a était reconstruite après le combats entre les deux grands idiots de service (nda : vous voyez de qui et quoi je parle !) et ils prirent l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'étage réservé au bureau du premier ministre. Une fois arrivé à l'étage, ils allèrent à son bureau mais ils se firent arrêter par un secrétaire un peu trop zélé.

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, vous n'avez pas rendez vous, déclara Percy Weasley car c'est bien lui qui est toujours secrétaire. Mr le ministre ne veut pas être déranger.

- La ferme Weasley, ton cher ministre est toujours près à nous recevoir **NOUS **! répondit méchamment Matt

- Les mangemorts n'ont rien à faire ici, hurla l'abrutit de service.

- Traite nous encore une fois de mangemorts et ce sera la dernière chose que tu diras, dit Leanne sur un ton qui ne présage rien de bon s'il continu dans cette voie.

En entendant le raffut qu'il y avait à l'extérieur de son bureau, le ministre sorti pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

- SUFFIT, hurla t'il.

- Mr le ministre c'est gens voulaient forcer l'entrée de votre bureau et j'étais entrain de les en empêcher.

- Qui êtes vous ? questionna t'il à l'encontre du groupe à visage couvert.

Pour lui répondre, ils lui montrèrent l'intérieur de leur poignet droite où se trouvait leur 'marque'. Dès qu'il comprit qui ils étaient, il les invita à rentrer dans son bureau et ordonna à Percy de ne surtout pas être déranger. Une fois la porte du bureau fermé, Percy se dépêcha d'aller prévenir Dumby que des personnes non identifiés sont en entretient privé avec le ministre et qu'ils lui ont montré leurs poignets droit mais qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi (nda : c'est normal elle est invisible pour toi idiot).

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du ministre.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, demanda t'il suspicieusement.

- Au trois fois rien, on a juste deux trois bricoles à mettre au point pour notre couverture et autres, répondit Gwenaëlle

- Comme quoi parce qu'avec vous je peux m'attendre à vous. Déjà la dernière fois c'était d'innocenter Sirius Black, après vous me dites qu'il est toujours vivant alors qu'il est passé à travers le voile de la mort.

- Hé vous m'avez interrogé au véritasérum donc vous savez que je suis innocent Scrimgeour.

- Oui mais avec vous on sait jamais. Donc que voulez vous cette fois-ci ?

- On voulait juste vous présenter notre dernier membre qui n'est autre que votre très cher Survivant, mais avant tout mon filleul.

- Quoi ? Par Merlin, oh non de non.

- Si si c'est bien moi. Bon ok j'ai _légèrement_ changé physiquement mais bon c'est toujours moi. J'aimerai voir les papiers de ma déclaration de naissance, j'ai une petite envie de faire quelques modifications.

- Et pourquoi donc Mr Potter ?

- Oh juste emmerder un peu notre très cher directeur, en toute discrétion bien sûr.

- Je vous ramène ça tout de suite, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je pensais bien que nous allons bien nous entendre. Prenez également d'autres documents pour pouvoir créer des identités, dit il au ministre qui parti chercher les documents demandés.

- Wouaw, je ne pensais pas que se serait si simple

- Ben, t'as dis le mot magique Matt.

- Lequel Seb ?

- Emmerder Dumby, répondirent les 10 personnes présentent dans la pièce.

- En clair, ce chez Rufus ne peut pas voir en peinture l'accros au citron. Donc, comme il ne peut pas s'en prendre ouvertement à lui s'en se faire discrédité par toute la communauté sorcière, il nous laisse le champ libre pour embrouiller tout le monde et le foutre dans la merde jusqu'au cou. On avait essayé avec Fudge, mais c'était mission impossible. Je pense qu'on ne t'apprend rien en te disant que c'est un gros con qui pense qu'à son propre bien être, alors que s'il avait accepté le retour de voldy ou nous laisser faire avec dumby il serait toujours au pouvoir. Mais bon, il a merdé tout seul donc on l'a laissé dans son bordel et en plus on en a rajouter une couche.

- D'accord, j'ai compris. C'est pour ça que tu passais beaucoup de temps au ministère Lucius.

- C'est qu'il n'est pas con le petit gryffi

- Je ne te permets pas

- T'inquiète je me permets tout seul (xd)

- J'ai les papiers que vous vouliez, dit le ministre en revenant dans son bureau. Je vous laisse les remplir.

Sur ceux les personnes concernés prirent les papiers et commencèrent à les remplir. Une fois fini, ils regroupèrent les feuilles dans les mains d'Eleanna qui se mit à psalmodier en celte et les feuilles de papiers s'entourèrent d'un halo bleu ciel avant de s'éteindre.

- C'est bon nous nouvelles identités sont crées et l'histoire de nos 'familles' est encré dans la mémoire de toutes les personnes ignorant nos véritables identités, même dans la votre Scrimgeour. Mais par contre lorsque vous vous adressez à nous les gens autours n'entendront que l'histoire que nous avons inventée de toute pièce, expliqua Mickaël

- Au moins, cela vous permet d'agir dans l'ombre comme toujours.

- Oui sauf que maintenant ce ne sera plus vraiment dans l'ombre qu'on agira. C'est pour cela que vous devez libérer Lucius.

- Impossible. Pour la population vous êtes un mangemort extrêmement dangereux, sans vouloir vous offenser bien sûr.

- Pas d'offense. Mais il le faut car cela permettra d'ouvrir les portes de Poudlard aux autres et également une surveillance moins accru sur mon fils étant donné qu'il va être considéré comme un traitre à la cause du Lord et surtout à sa famille. Vous pouvez faire croire que vous m'avez fait interroger sous véritasérum et que j'ai nié tous les faits ou que j'ai été testé positif à l'impérium.

- C'est à réfléchir comme idée. Vous voulez votre libération pour quand ?

- Avant ce soir serait formidable, comme cela nous pourrons mettre une partie de notre plan en route dans la soirée.

- Puis je demander quel est ce plan ?

- Non, c'est une surprise, répondit avec un grand sourire Narcissa.

- Nous devons y aller. Au fait, faites attention à vous employer comme les Weasley, ils épient tout vous fait et geste pour les rapporter comme tout bon chiens qu'ils sont à leur maître adoré.

- Merci du conseil, à bientôt et tenait moi au courant de l'avancer de votre tâche.

A partir du bureau, ils s'éclipsèrent vers Gringotts pour s'entretenir avec les gobelins. Toujours encapuchonnés, ils entrèrent dans la banque où les clients les regardèrent avec suspicions. Ils allèrent à un guichet vide et saluèrent le gobelin avec respect (main droite sur le cœur et inclinaison de la tête), ce qui l'étonna grandement et encore plus quand ils commencèrent à lui parler dans la langue des gobelins.

-Salutation, nous aimerions nous entretenir avec le directeur de la banque si possible, demanda aimablement Moira.

- Puis je savoir l'objet de votre visite, répondit gentiment le gobelin.

- Dite lui que cela concerne l'ordre de Merlin, dit Raphaël

- Montrer moi la preuve que vous dites la vérité, ordonna t'il étonné et suspicieux.

Moira lui montra le tatouage sur son poignet et le gobelin rassuré les ramena au bureau du directeur. Arriver au bureau ils recommencèrent les salutations d'usage et montrèrent directement leurs tatouages.

- Que puis-je pour vous Messieurs Dames ? commença le directeur de la banque

- Pour commencer Mr Grimlink, nous venons vous apporter les testaments de Sirius Black et d'Harry Potter et nous aimerons un renseignement ? continua Matteo

- Je vous écoute.

- Est-ce que Dumbledore s'est servit de mon compte en mon nom ou pour une toute autre raison ?

- Un instant, je vérifie, répondit Grimlink en farfouillant dans des dossiers. Là, j'ai votre dossier. Alors d'après ce que je vois, il a planifié des virements réguliers sur un compte moldu au nom de Dursley et cela depuis que vos parents sont décédés. Nous n'avons pas pu lui refuser car il a utilisé son autorité de président du Mangenmagot. Par contre il n'a que eu accès à votre coffre réserver pour vos frais personnel pas les coffres de votre famille seul votre parrain pouvait lui donner les autorisations nécessaires, mais il était en prison et maintenant je vois que votre 'marraine' pouvait légalement lui les donner. Mais par contre, depuis que vous êtes entré à l'école, il essayait de retirer de l'argent de votre compte mais nous lui avons refusé l'accès étant donné que vous étiez en possession de votre clé et que vous aviez la possibilité de venir vous-même prendre l'argent, sauf si vous êtes déclaré inapte de vous occuper de vous-même ou jugé totalement irresponsable.

- Merci des renseignements. Nous voudrions également savoir si vous aviez déjà décidé de la date d'ouverture de mon testament ?

- Non Mr Black pas encore, étant donné que vous êtes toujours vivant (nda : pas de date de décès sur l'arbre familiale à la banque), nous attendions vos instructions.

- Ok, donc vous pourrez envoyer les courriers aux personnes concernés (famille Black plus ordre de phénix) et à nous pour la date du 1er Aout et je pense qu'en même temps vous pourrez ouvrir celui de mon filleul.

- Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je pose des questions sur le pourquoi, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, mais ne vous inquiété pas une fois que les testaments seront lu vous comprendriez.

- Au revoir Mr Grimlink, nous nous reverrons le 1er Aout.

Une fois tout ceci réglé, ils retournèrent au manoir en France pour profiter du reste de la journée avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

**°oOoOoOoOo°**

_Pendant ce temps au QG de l'ordre du phénix._

Severus entra sans faire de bruit dans la maison familiale des Black pour éviter de réveiller le tableau de la vieille mégère qui refuse de se décoller.

_**Qu'est ce que je peux haïr ce tableau, la discrétion elle ne connait absolument pas. Vivement qu'ils emménagent ici. Je suis sûr que ça va être explosif entre Leann et la vieille folle. Faut peut être que je demande une chambre pour jusqu'à la fin des vacances, je ne veux pas louper ce spectacle xd.**_

En essayant de ne pas exploser de rire sur ces pensées, il se dirigea calmement dans la cuisine. En entrant dans la cuisine, il vit quelque personne de l'ordre entrain de prendre le thé en attendant le début de la réunion. Il salua les personnes présentes d'un signe de tête et alla s'asseoir dans un coin légèrement à l'ombre où il écouta les conversations des autres, qu'il jugea sans intérêt, jusqu'à ce que le directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie arrive.

Passablement énervé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le grand Albus Dumbledore entra dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimmaurd et débuta la réunion.

-Bonjour tout le monde je vous remercie d'être présent. Avant que vous commenciez vos rapport, j'aimerai savoir de ceux qui travail au ministère s'ils ont déjà un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes environ, encapuchonnés, qui s'y balader librement ?

_**Oyé ça commence bien, qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore foutu comme connerie les jeunes, pensa Snape**_.

- Non jamais vu, répondirent les employés du ministère.

- Pourquoi demandez-vous cela ? questionna Weasley père

- Parce qu'ils se sont invités dans le bureau du ministre sans autorisation. Mon espion a essayé de les en empêcher, mais une fois que le ministre a vu leur bras il les a fait entrer de suite dans son bureau puis il a rabroué mon espion en lui disant de s'occuper de ses affaires.

- Ce sont sûrement des mangemorts pour qu'ils ne veuillent pas révéler leurs identités.

- C'est bien là le problème, il n'a pas vu de marque des ténèbres et lorsqu'il les a traité de mangemorts, une jeune femme l'a attrapé à la gorge en lui disant que s'il voulait continuer à vivre il n'avait pas à les insulter. Quand pensez vous Severus, est ce que Voldemort a crée un nouveau groupe armé sans marque, maintenant que la communauté est au courant de son retour ?

- Non, il n'a rien fait de cela, expliqua Sev, _**il peut être content que son cher Weasley soit toujours en vie, vu qu'en général elle n'aurait même pas pris le temps de l'avertir.**_ A moins qu'il n'a prévenu personne mais cela m'étonnerait vu qu'il aime bien ce venter de ses idées. Pour le moment, il n'a toujours pas digéré l'échec du département des mystères.

- D'accord, pas d'attaques de prévu pour le moment ?

- Non, mais le problème c'est qu'il se doute qu'il y a un espion dans ses rangs, alors il prévoit les attaques à la dernière minutes. Par contre il est très en colère de quelque chose qui a raté à la fin des vacances de Pâques, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus je ne le sais pas moi-même, répondit il en voyant les interrogations qu'ils se posent. _**C'est bon le terrain est correctement préparé pour la suite du plan.**_

Sur ce, le chef de l'ordre du phénix continua sa réunion en entendant les rapports sur les mouvements des mangemorts et autres missions d'espionnage dont notre cher professeur de potion n'en avait rien à faire.

_**J'aurais du prendre mon oreiller avec, c'est vraiment d'un ennui mortel depuis que Black n'est plus là. Franchement même les réunions chez le Lord sont plus distrayante, bon ok seulement quand Lucius est avec. Qu'est ce que ça me manque nos paris pour savoir qui va se choper le plus de doloris chez cette bande d'idiot. C'est quand qu'elle termine cette réunion, j'emmerde grave, j'aurai du rester avec les autres ou mieux les ramener ici, au moins on aurait pu se fendre la gueule un max. En toute discrétion bien sûr, j'ai une image à tenir moi. Je me demande comment ça c'est passer pour eux et s'ils ont déjà fini. À ce que j'ai compris, ils ont du bien se marrer au ministère avec la belette rousse. Pourquoi ils ont coupé les liens télépathiques, ce n'est pas gentil de leurs parts snifffffffff. Ah, on dirait qu'ils ont fini d'aboyer les petits toutous à leur maîmaître. J'espère que je vais enfin pouvoir dégager d'ici.**_

-La réunion est terminée. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour mettre au point tout ce que vous avez appris. Severus, je compte sur vous pour vous renseigner chez voldemort s'il sait quelque chose à propos du groupe du ministère. Dit Dumby à un Severus qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Une dernière chose, je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'Harry restera chez sa famille pour une durée indéterminée. C'est mieux pour ça sécurité.

Tout le monde approuva même s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, il ne faut pas contredire le directeur quand il dit quelque chose, faut respecter les vieux. Mais l'on voyait bien dans les yeux de Lupin qu'il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec le directeur et qu'il comptait bien lui faire comprendre son avis sur la question en privé, faut pas crée de rébellion en temps de guerre (lol).

Cela fait, Sev décida de rejoindre les autres au manoir pour savoir ce qu'il sait passer pour eux.

**°oOoOoOoOo°**

_De retour au manoir._

Une fois rentré, il rejoignit le reste du groupe qui était entrain de prendre le thé ou un apéritif en avance selon les personnes.

- Alors Sev comment ça c'est passé avec les poulets grillés cette fois ci ? Ils ont pensé à ramener les frites au moins ? demanda Gwen morte de rire.

- Tu n'as pas d'autres questions à la con comme celle-ci Wen, rétorqua Sev de mauvaise humeur en apparence. Non, le poulet en chef a oublié les frites.

- Quand je le verrai, je lui dirais qu'il doit penser à en prendre. Perso, le poulet j'ai du mal à le supporter quand il n'y a pas de frites avec, enchérit une Leann hilare.

- Par contre, il faut que je vous prévienne que vous vous êtes bien fait remarquer au ministère, ils vous prennent pour des M…. Cet idiot de Weasley est allé tout fayotter au citronnus.

- On s'en doutait, mais je crois qu'il fermera maintenant ça grande gueule dès qu'il verra des personnes encapuchonnés, Leann il a foutu la peur de sa vie, expliqua Sam

- Ben quoi, il n'avait pas à me traiter de mangemort et en plus il a de la chance que je me sois retenue, sinon il serait à la morgue en ce moment.

- On avait remarqué que tu t'es retenue, dirent-ils en même temps.

- Sinon, quoi d'autre à la réunion, demanda Seb

- J'en sais rien je n'ai pas écouté.

- QUOI ! POURQUOI ?

- Et merde, c'était d'un ennui mortel, surtout depuis que tu n'y es plus Raphaël. Ils n'ont fait que de parler pour ne rien dire, franchement.

- 50 points en moins pour serpentard Mr Snape.

- Matt n'abuse pas, sinon quand tu seras à Poudlard tu risque de perdre beaucoup de points.

¤ Mais bien sûr, ça m'étonnerait largement qu'il enlève des points au Serpentard, vous n'êtes pas d'accord Eléa et Sam ?

Si petit frère, mais on va lui laisser la surprise.

C'est clair, j'ai trop envie de voir ça tête quand tu seras répartit à serpentard Matt. ¤

Et sur ce les triplés explosèrent de rire en imaginant la tête de déterré qu'il risque d'avoir en voyant Matt anciennement Harry Potter et Samuel alias Godric Gryffondor être réparti à Serpentard.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle, demanda Draco en pensant savoir de quoi il parlait.

- NAN ! dirent les triplés en tirant la langue.

- On n'est vraiment pas sorti de l'auberge avec ces trois là. Si ça continu comme ça je vais commencer plaindre Dumby, ou pas ! déclara Narcissa.

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant un bon moment de ce qu'il s'est passé lors des réunions prévues de l'après midi, tout en racontant des blagues et anecdotes sur les six passés ensemble. Au bout d'un moment Lucius s'exclama :

-Narcissa rentre à la maison, les aurors ne vont pas tardés à me déposer au manoir. Cool je suis enfin libre, enfin si on veut, vu que je vais être surveillé par voldychou et dumbyby dès qu'il va l'apprendre. Je vous laisse vous occuper de Draco et on garde l'histoire que l'on a mise au point ok ?

- Ok. Fais attention à toi quand même papa et excuse moi déjà pour ma 'traitrise'.

Après avoir saluer tout le monde, le couple Malfoy retourna chez eux.

-On passe à table, sauf toi Drake sinon ce ne serais pas crédible, et on met en route le plan d'infiltration de l'ordre et de Poudlard. J'espère que tu te rappel de ce qu'on a décidé.

- Oui ne vous inquiété pas.

Tout le monde passa à table, enfin presque tout le monde, puis une fois fini de dîner, ils mirent leur plan en exécution.

**°oOoOoOoOo°**

À 21 heures, soit deux heures plus tard, Severus transplana d'urgence au QG de l'ordre avec un Draco mal en point.

- A L'AIDE, hurla-t-il en essayant de couvrir le bruit émis par le tableau de la mère Black qui venait de se réveiller.

- Que se passe-t-il Severus, demanda Molly en sortant de la cuisine en compagnie d'Hermione et Ginny. Oh mon Dieu, les filles allées à la cheminée prévenir Dumbledore et dite lui qu'il nous faut Pompom. Severus montez le dans une chambre en attendant que l'infermière arrive.

Severus suivit Molly à l'étage, et passèrent devant un Ronald Weasley qui semblait marmonner « et un mangemort en moins ».

Ils patientèrent 5 bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que Pompom et Dumby arrivent. Dès qu'elle le vit, l'infermière se précipita sur lui pour l'ausculter et Dumby demanda ce qu'il s'est passé à Sev, en allant dans la cuisine.

-Vous vous rappelez que je vous ais dit, que le Lord est de mauvaise humeur à cause de quelque chose qui s'est produit à la fin des vacances de Pâques ?

- Oui je m'en rappel, mais vous ne pouviez pas me dire de quoi il s'agissait.

- Exact. Je viens d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé et tout ceci est de la faute de Draco.

- Comment cela ?

- Ce que je sais et que je peux vous dire, c'est que l'année dernière quelque temps après son retour, le Lord a fait kidnapper une jeune fille de 15 ans, qu'il l'a séquestrée, torturée, violée pendant des mois dans le but de concevoir un héritier d'elle et de la ranger de son côté dans le combat (''la pauvre''). Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle est l'une des meilleurs amis de Draco. Il a seulement appris durant les vacances de noël qu'elle avait été enlevée et retenue captif dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy par le Lord et son père. Depuis ce moment, il a commencé à élaborer un plan pour la faire s'évader ce qu'il a pu faire à la fin des vacances de Pâques. Depuis qu'il est rentré fin juin, sa mère l'a enfermé dans les cachots du manoir en attendant de savoir quoi faire avec lui. Finalement, cet après midi Lucius a été libéré de prison (''QUOI !'') et il l'a torturé pendant plus de deux heures de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à s'échapper pour venir ce refugier chez moi. Je l'aurais bien ramené chez ses amis mais depuis qu'elle s'est fait kidnapper, ils ont déménagé et utilise un gardien du secret pour tous leurs déplacements, mais ils ne m'ont pas donné leur nouvelle adresse.

- Vous avez l'air de bien les connaître ces personnes, puis je savoir le nom de cette jeune fille ?

- Bien sur que je les connais. Un de leurs tuteurs est une amie d'enfance à Lily et moi, on habitait dans le même quartier. Cette jeune fille se nomme Eleanna Warren…

_**19/08/2010**_

_**Et encore un chapitre de corrigé !**_

_**Bye Lilou**_


	8. chapitre 5: Découverte et Mort d'Harry

**Légende **_:_

_En italique : « lettres »_

_**En gras : les pensées**_

¤…¤ : télépathies

§…§ : fourchelangue

**Chapitre 5 ****: découvertes intéressantes et mort d'Harry.**

- Bien sur que je les connais. Un de leurs tuteurs est une amie d'enfance à Lily et moi, on habitait dans le même quartier quand nous étions enfants. Cette jeune fille se nomme Eleanna Warren, et si je me rappel bien j'ai même déjà croisé ce sale cabot chez eux.

- QUOI ! S'exclamèrent sous le choc toutes les personnes présentes lors de la conversation.

- Quand vous dites Warren, vous voulez dire les Warren, la grande famille anglo-italienne qui a toujours lutté contre les mages noirs ? demanda Hermione

- Exactement, Miss Granger, je parle bien de cette famille. Et je peux vous assurer que le Lord a fait une belle connerie en se prenant à elle, même en sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait.

- Comment ça, demanda toujours étonné Albus.

- Vous vous rappelez la réputation qu'avaient les parents à l'époque ?

- Oui, de vraies têtes brûlées, c'est même cela qui leurs a coûté la vie à eux et à certains de leurs amis.

- Exactement, alors dites vous que leurs enfants et leurs amis, sont mille fois pire. Sachant qu'ils adorent la technologie moldue et qu'ils arrivent à la combiner avec la magie.

- Je vois, vous pensez que vous pourriez les contacter pour savoir s'ils accepteraient de rejoindre l'ordre du phénix ?

_**Compte là-dessus et boit de l'eau !**_

_**- **_Albus ! Se sont des enfants tout de même, s'exclama Molly

- Comme je vous l'ais dis, ils ont dû déménager après l'enlèvement d'Eleanna et je pense qu'elle est encore entrain de se remettre de ses blessures. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu leur ramener mon filleul pour qu'ils s'en occupent.

- Oui je comprends, dit-il en mettant tous les rouages de son cerveau de manipulateur en route. Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez vous ?

- Trop à mon gout. Depuis leurs naissances pour les jeunes, mais Draco, seulement à partir du moment où ses parents acceptaient de me le laisser en vacances. Avant que vous me posiez la question, je ne pouvais rien dire car leurs existences étaient garder par le fidelitas mais le gardien est décédé il y a quelque temps.

Sur ceux Pompom arriva et leur donna le diagnostic qu'elle a pu établir.

-Alors d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, il souffre d'une sévère malnutrition, de plusieurs côtes cassés, le bras droit totalement fracturé, le gauche à le poignet de brisé, d'une commotion cérébrale, d'une entorse avec une luxation du genou gauche et la jambe droite lacéré au couteau ainsi que le ventre et tout le dos. Mais le pire dans tout cela c'est que je ne peux même pas le soigner avec la magie, il a crée involontairement en sombrant dans le coma un champ de force qui empêche l'utilisation de la magie sur lui. Donc j'ai du le soigner comme j'ai pu à la moldu et je ne sais pas dans combien de temps il va se réveiller.

- Putain de merde ! Je dois y aller au cas où Lucius débarquerais chez moi pour savoir si je ne sais pas où il peut bien se trouver. Occupez vous bien de lui, je passerai de temps en temps prendre de ses nouvelles. Au revoir.

Sur ce, il retourna chez lui pendant que les occupants du salon se posèrent de multiples questions entre eux.

- Il faut que Severus arrive à les convaincre de nous rejoindre, ce serai un atout considérable dans la guerre. Sachant qu'ils sont puissants et utilisent d'autres magies.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ces gosses de riches peuvent bien nous servir, Professeur, à part nous apporter des ennuis. On a déjà assez avec Harry et maintenant Malfoy, s'exclama Ron

- RONALD WEASLEY, hurla Hermione, TU N'AS PAS HONTE DE PARLER DE TON MEILLEUR AMI COMME CELA ?

- Dis pas le contraire Hermione, il a failli nous tuer il y 3 semaines au DDM.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, c'est notre ami et on doit le soutenir dans sa lutte, sinon nous aurons perdu d'avance, rétorqua Hermione. Professeur que pouvez vous nous dire des Warren et de leurs amis dont vous avez parlé avant s'il vous plaît.

- Miss Granger, sachez que je ne pense pas en savoir plus que vous à ce sujet. Ils ont toujours été très secret concernant toute leur vie allant même jusqu'à confier leur prénom en plus de leurs lieux de résidence à un gardien de secret qui fait parti de leur entourage proche. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que Mr Malfoy a pu entre dans le cercle très fermé de leurs amis. Sachant que son père est un mangemort reconnu et qui plus est en liberté maintenant. Il vous faudra faire très attention à Poudlard.

- A mon avis si cette saleté de fouine est ami avec ses gens là, c'est que ce sont forcément des mangemorts.

- Impossible Mr Weasley, car leurs parents font parti des rares personnes que Voldemort c'est déplacé de lui-même pour les tuer. Maintenant, nous devrions tous aller nous coucher. Nous avons eu une dure journée (nda : oh oui c'est vrai que rien faire de la journée c'est très fatiguant), et nous ne sommes pas en état de réfléchir correctement, la preuve vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites (menteurs). Demain est un autre jour. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Et le Grand Bubus 1er du nom retourna à Poudlard pour mettre en place un plan pour attraper dans ses filets la jeune Eleanna et ses amis.

Rémus, qui avait écouté toute la conversation sans rien dire, était intrigué. Il lui semblait déjà avoir entendu parler de la famille Warren, il y a des années mais pas sur les choses habituelles que tout le monde savait, ça il en était sur. Mais par contre il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler de qui il avait entendu ses informations. Une chose est sur cette famille va devoir faire très attention à elle, car il avait bien vu le regard calculateur du directeur en entendant le nom de cette pauvre jeune fille. Il n'avait non plus pas supporté la façon dont Ron s'était comporté depuis l'arrivé du jeune Malfoy, il est vraiment égoïste de penser ça d'un adolescent qui s'est fait frappé à mort par son père surtout que l'on ne sait même pas s'il va s'en remettre. Et il ne faut pas oublier son comportement bizarre à l'égard d'Harry tout à coup. Ce n'est pas normal de la part de son meilleur ami et surtout le manque de réaction des autres personnes présente dans la pièce à ce moment sauf à part peut être Hermione et Molly, deux vraies mères poules celles là. Mais pourquoi est ce que Dumbledore ne veut pas qu'il vienne ici pour ces vacances, il serai également en sécurité et au moins il serai heureux parce que ça se sent dans ces lettres qu'il ne va pas bien et que ses moldus ne sont pas tendre avec lui, mais s'il ne le dit pas clairement il aurai beaucoup de mal à plaider sa cause auprès des autres membres.

_**Albus a raison sur un point, ce n'est pas une heure convenable pour réfléchir correctement.**_

_ DODO TOUT LE MONDE XD _

Au petit matin vers 6h00 tout le monde, à Poudlard et au square Grimmaurd, se réveilla en sursaut en entendant une alarme résonner dans tout le bâtiment. 5 minutes plus tard Albus débarqua dans la cuisine du QG en disant que c'est l'alarme de chez Harry qui s'était déclenché. En entendant ces paroles, la plupart voulurent transplaner immédiatement, mais le directeur les en empêcha en disant qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une fausse alerte mais qu'il avait quand même d'abord réunir l'ordre et attendait les renseignements de la personne qui est en garde devant la maison. Un peu plus de 10 minutes après que l'ordre a été enfin réuni, la cheminée de la cuisine s'enclencha et la tête de Mrs Figg apparue en s'écriant que Privet Drive était attaqué par des mangemorts et qu'ils avaient tué Fletcher et détruit une bonne partie de la rue. En entendant cela tout le monde se rua à l'extérieur pour transplaner à Privet Drive.

(nda : Franchement il abuse presque 20 minutes pour aller sauver leur Survivant, pas étonnant qu'il y a tellement de mort à chaque attaque_. Et pour Miss Figg, elle n'habite pas dans la même rue que Harry mais dans celle d'à côté c'est pour cela qu'elle a mis autant de temps à les prévenir._)

**oOoOoOo**

Une demi-heure plutôt, au manoir des ténèbres, les mangemorts arrivèrent en nombre et se regroupèrent tous dans la salle de réunion se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là tellement tôt. Une fois qu'ils furent tous arrivé, Voldemort prit la parole :

-Aujourd'hui commence une nouvelle ère pour nous. Aujourd'hui Harry Potter va mourir.

Un frisson d'excitation parcouru la salle, pendant ce temps Severus prévenait les autres en espérant qu'ils n'étaient pas entrain de pioncer.

¤ Eh oh du bateau, debout tout le monde, Voldy vient de nous rassembler et on ne va pas tarder à transplaner.

T'inquiète pas nous sommes prêt, n'oublie juste pas de nous prévenir quand vous partez pour qu'on débarque en même temps pour ne pas se faire choper. ¤

-J'ai enfin trouvé l'adresse de Potter et nous allons mettre fin à cette mascarade maintenant. Reprit le mage noir.

Sur ce, ils transplanèrent directement en plein milieu de la rue.

-N'oublie pas Potter est à MOI, mais vous pouvez vous amuser autant que vous voulez avec les autres.

Il entra directement au numéro 4, précédait des cinq mangemorts (nda : c'est qui ?) qui avaient tué le membre de l'ordre du Phoenix qui surveillait la maison. Il monta directement à l'étage vu l'heure et s'arrêta devant une porte avec plein de verrou.

_**Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel !, pensa t'il.**_ Vous autres allez faire le tour de la maison et amusez vous. Dit-il aux cinq mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient.

-Oui maître, répondirent-ils avec une pointe de dégout dans la voix.

- Potter, debout, hurla t'il en rentrant dans la chambre du jeune garçon.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut (nda : ben oui c'est juste une pâle copie qui fait ce que veut l'original) et n'eut même pas le temps de chercher sa baguette qu'il se retrouva projeté contre le mur. Voldemort décida de jouer un peu avec lui en le torturant avec divers sort de magie noire plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Au bout de quelques minutes, il en avait marre car il trouvait cela beaucoup trop facile et décida de l'achever.

Pendant ce temps le club des cinq se sépara en deux groupes : les triplés (nda : et oui c'étaient eux) allèrent s'occuper de l'oncle et la tante d'harry et les deux autres de son cousin. Pendant 5 bonnes minutes, ils entendirent leurs hurlements à faire exploser leurs pauvres tympans. Au final, ils leurs lancèrent un magnifique rayon vert qui mis fin à leur piètre existence. (Nda : J'avais dit qu'ils n'étaient pas des anges non ? ben maintenant vous le savez)

Puis ils sortirent discrètement de la maison pendant que voldy l'a fit exploser et apparaître au-dessus de la rue la marque des ténèbres pour signer son méfait.

Les jeunes se changèrent rapidement d'un geste de main, puis ils transplanèrent vêtues de leurs tenues de combat préféré en plein milieu du groupe de mangemort. Ils portaient tous un pantalon en cuir noir avec un débardeur noir. Comme arme, ils avaient tous un ou deux katana.

- PUTAIN DE MERDE, ON ARRIVE EN RETARD, hurla Leann pour être sûr que les futurs rescapés puissent l'entendre. Coucou tout le monde, alors on fait la fête s'en penser à nous inviter ce n'est pas gentil ça. Questionna t'elle ironiquement les mangemorts qui les encerclèrent après avoir ameuté tout le quartier (nda : c'est Eleanna qui les a ameuté)

- Je dirai même plus ma très chère sœur, que c'est honteux de ne pas avoir pensé à nous.

- Je rajouterai même qu'il faudrait qu'il pense à changer de décorateur.

- C'est clair, la mode chaos s'est dépassé. Il aurait pu choisir comme décor une plage hawaïenne avec des guirlandes à fleurs.

- Faut n'ont plus pas oublié les tenues. On ne met pas de robes noires totalement hideuses. On met des shorts de plages avec des chemises à fleur. Joignant les paroles aux gestes, ils métamorphosèrent les tenues des mangemorts en ce qu'ils avaient suggérer.

- ASSEZ BANDE D'IDIOT, hurla voldychou. Vous allez payer votre affront.

- Mais c'est qu'il se croit encore au Moyen-Âge ce cher Tommy, répliqua ironiquement Matt.

- Silence, vous allez rejoindre votre très cher Potter dans sa tombe vu que vous ne voulez pas me rejoindre

- Et en plus il croit encore au Père Noël cet enfoiré, dit Sam froidement. Depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que ce n'est qu'une légende le papa noël.

- Tuez les, ordonna t'il à ses mangemorts.

Et un combat acharné débuta entre les deux groupes. Les jeunes se battaient sans magie mais ne leurs faisaient pas de cadeaux pour autant. Ils lacérèrent, déchiquetèrent pratiquement, blessèrent mortellement tous les mangemorts qui leurs passé sous la main, tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas blesser Severus. Un véritable carnage en somme. Ces comme cela que l'ordre du phénix les trouva en arrivant sur les lieux.

**oOoOoOo**

Une fois arrivé à Privet Drive, l'ordre du phénix et les aurors du ministère découvrirent un véritable massacre. Entre les maisons détruites, des mangemorts torturant joyeusement des moldus et au milieu de tout ça une bande d'adolescent qui combattait Voldemort et quelques uns de ses sbires avec des sabres pour les jeunes et leurs baguettes pour les autres.

-Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Albus. Que certains d'entre vous me trouve Harry vite, et les autres occupez des mangemorts.

Il s'approcha des combats où il pu entendre le mage noir se disputer, tout en se battant, contre une jeune fille aux cheveux sombres.

-Espèce de sale garce ! lui dit-il après qu'elle lui est envoyée un coup de pied latéral dans le thorax.

- Va te faire foutre, Tom. Je préfère mieux mourir que de te rejoindre, rétorqua méchamment Eleanna.

- Si c'est comme ça va rejoindre Potter. Et il lui lança un AK qu'elle évita en roulant sur le sol mais il percuta un mangemort derrière elle.

- Il serait temps que tu prennes ta retraite, tu n'arrive même plus à viser.

- Crève espèce de trainée. On dégage, hurla t'il à ses mangemorts en voyant les dégâts dans ses troupes et l'ordre débarquer.

Toujours étonné du combat auquel il venait d'assister, dumby écoutait les rapports de ses hommes quand il entendit une conversation qu'il ne lui fit pas trop plaisir.

-Tient mais qui voilà, ne serais ce pas l'ordre du poulet grillé où il manque les frites ?

- Non Seb, aujourd'hui je dirai plutôt que se sont des escargots au beurre avec sans pâtes (nda : c'est trop bon miam ça me donne faim xd).

- T'as raison Leann

- J'ai toujours raison mon cœur.

- Qui êtes vous pour oser nous parler comme cela ? ordonna l'escargot en chef.

- Des personnes qui bougent leurs culs pour essayer de venir en aide à un ami et non des personnes qui le considère comme une arme, vieux schnoque, répondit Gwen.

- Arrêtez-les ! ordonna-t-il aux aurors présent.

À peine eurent-ils fait un pas pour s'approcher d'eux qu'ils se retrouvèrent avec des sabres et des armes à feu pointés sur eux.

Puis tout à coup, plusieurs membres de l'ordre arrivèrent en courant.

-Professeur, il y a un problème. On ne trouve pas Harry.

- Comment ça ? questionna t'il apeuré de la réponse

- Si vous le cherchez, il faut aller dans ce qui reste de sa maison je pense, répondit Eleanna avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais la maison a entièrement brûlé, dit un abruti d'auror

- A votre avis, Tom est venu pourquoi ici ? Pour passer ses vacances d'été, demanda sarcastiquement Sam.

- Oh mon dieu, non pas ça.

- Si et malheureusement nous sommes tous arrivés trop tard, sauf que vous vous n'avez aucune excuse valable pour votre retard.

- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas vous la cause de se désastre ? reprît le citronné du cerveau, à la bande d'adolescent recouvert de sang.

Pour toute réponse il reçu en même temps un coup de poing de Matt qui lui cassa le nez, un de Leanne qui lui explosa l'arcade sourcilière droite et un de Sam qui lui fit un magnifique œil au beurre noir du côté gauche. Puis les cinq jeunes transplanèrent chez eux.

Arrivé chez eux, ils trouvèrent Severus et les adultes attablés à la cuisine entrain de boire un bon café.

- CAFE, s'exclamèrent une partie des jeunes.

- MANGER, contredirent les estomacs sur pattes.

- Alors Sev, comment a réagit ce bon vieux voldy ? demanda innocemment Matt

- Heureux que Potter soit 'six pieds sous terre' et très en colère parce que vous êtes intervenus et que vous vous en êtes sortis. La preuve quand je suis parti il était encore entrain de torturer Pettigrew pour évacuer sa colère et aucun mangemorts n'osaient l'approcher.

- Ben fait pour sa gueule au traitre. Répondit Raph

- Soignez-vous car vous êtes quand même pas mal amochés. Pendant ce temps je vais au débriefing de l'ordre. À toute à l'heure.

- Ciao, au faite tu ne risque pas de t'emmerder durant cette réunion et tu auras même droit à une belle surprise en arrivant. Cadeau des triplés Warren xd.

- Ok je verrais bien et je vous raconterais tout après, répondit-il avant de transplaner au QG.

Puis les jeunes terminèrent rapidement d'engloutir leurs petits déjeuné (nda : ça creuse un combat tôt le matin) et montèrent dans leurs salle de bain respectif pour se décrasser. Mine de rien, ils purent voir l'étendu des dégâts une fois débarbouillé de tout le sang qu'ils avaient sur eux. Résultat des courses, ils avaient tous les bras, le torse, le visage, et le dos totalement écorchés et le poignet droit de cassé pour Eleanna avec l'épaule de déboité, une luxation du coude gauche pour Seb, le bras droit en bouilli pour Gwen, l'épaule gauche de déboité avec une entorse du coude pour Sam et pour Matt on voyait certain des os de son bras gauche. Et pour couronner le tout, les adultes étaient obligés de les soigner à la moldu car leur magie empêche le bon fonctionnement des potions de soins et autres sortilèges. Au final, ils ont passés toute la matinée à se faire soigner par leurs tuteurs.

**Au QG des phénix (ou escargots selon le point de vue)**

Dumbledore fulminait de rage car il avait perdu son arme et accès aux coffres de deux puissantes familles (nda : les Potter et les Black bien sûr) et car il s'était fait insulté, frappé, blessures qui ne voulaient guérir par-dessus tout, et pratiquement menacé par une bande d'adolescent qui se croient au dessus des lois (nda : mais ils le sont ^_^). D'accord il avait merdé en ne prenant pas en compte la possibilité d'une attaque chez Potter en attendant l'alarme, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il se fasse traiter de la sorte. En clair, il était tellement de mauvaise humeur que les personnes présentes dans la cuisine qui devaient faire leurs comptes rendu ou voulaient tout simplement savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, n'osaient parler, ils préférèrent attendre qu'il veuille bien se calmer. Puis Severus arriva.

Lorsque Sev rentra dans la pièce, il fut légèrement surpris du calme qui régnait dans la maison. Il pensait, en vue de ce qui c'était produit plutôt, qu'il entendrait des cris. Mais c'était plus calme que dans un cimetière. Puis en voyant Dumbledore, il se rappela que les triplés lui ont fait une surprise. Quand il vit le visage du directeur complètement tuméfié, il faillit exploser de rire.

_**Ben maintenant, je comprends pourquoi c'est tellement calme. Il doit être très énervé du comportement des ados, qui ont combattu les mangemorts, à son égard, lui chef de la résistance. Et surtout s'être fait frappé par eux devant tout l'ordre et qu'en plus il doit guérir naturellement, petit cadeau de Matt je pense, et surtout expliquer que son petit toutou est mort. HIHIHIHI, j'ai hâte d'être le jour où il apprendra que les jeunes qui l'ont frappé, sont ceux qu'il veut absolument manipuler.**_

- Albus, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir, il nous a réuni à la dernière minute. Qu'est ce qui vous êtes arrivé, demanda t'il poliment même s'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

- Je ne vous en veux pas, vous m'aviez prévenu qu'il se méfiait, répondit-il gentiment. J'aurai du être plus prévenant. Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous vous avons vu vous battre contre des adolescents savez vous qui ils sont ?

-_** Je lui dis… ou pas… je lui dis pas, allez se sera sa surprise.**_ Non désolé, je ne peux pas vous dire qui ils sont. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'ils ont passablement énervé le Lord. Ils se sont amusé à le critiquer ouvertement, à métamorphoser les vêtements des mangemorts en tenus de plage moldu et ne se sont pas gêner à l'insulter.

- Mais qui sont-ils, c'est cela que je veux savoir, et est ce qu'ils sont de notre côté ?

- Ils ne sont pas du côté du Seigneur des ténèbres c'est certain. _**Ni du tien. **_Et il les craint encore plus que Potter

- Albus, allez vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé et où est Harry, demanda Molly

- Je suis désolé Molly, mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard

- NOOOOONNNNN, hurlèrent en les personnes qui ne sont pas allées à la bataille.

Molly demanda ce qu'il s'était passé exactement.

- Je ne sais pas Molly, tout ce ce que je peux dire c'est que quand nous sommes arrivés, les trois quart de la rue étaient dévasté et les mangemorts se battaient contre les jeunes gens dont j'ai parlé avant. Il faut plutôt poser la question à Severus, répondit Albus déconcerté d'avoir rien vu venir.

- Le maître nous appelé et nous a dit qu'on devait le suivre. On est arrivé devant chez Potter et il nous a rappelé que c'était à lui de le tuer. Pendant qu'il s'en occupait, il nous a dit de 'jouer' avec les moldus de la rue. Puis au moment, où il sortait de la maison de Potter, les jeunes sont arrivés et un combat acharné s'est déroulé entre les mangemorts et eux, quand ils ont su que Potter était mort. La suite vous la connaissez, vous êtes arrivé, Albus, et le Lord a sonné le repli.

- Si comme vous le dites Severus, qu'il craint comme la peste ces adolescents, cela veut dire que tout espoir n'est pas perdu, n'est ce pas Albus, demanda Maugrey.

- Oui mais pour cela, il nous faut savoir qui ils sont exactement. Nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance en des inconnus.

- Vous avez raison, approuvèrent plusieurs personnes.

- Au faite Albus, y a-t-il un changement concernant l'état de santé de mon filleul ?

- D'après ce que je sais, Mr Malfoy est toujours dans le coma.

- QUOI ! Un Malfoy au QG, mais vous avez perdu l'esprit Albus, questionna un membre de l'ordre.

- Il parait qu'il n'a jamais suivi les préceptes de son père, et qu'il a trahit Voldemort. C'est pour cela que nous l'interrogerons une fois rétabli.

- Traître ou pas il ne mérite pas notre protection, maugréa Fol 'œil

- Pour information Maugrey, si j'aurai pu retrouver la trace de ses amis, il serait là bas en ce moment et non ici. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la crise qu'il va me faire en se réveillant.

- Et qui sont ses 'amis' pour qu'ils soient impossible de leurs mettre la main dessus, demanda t'il en insistant sur le mot amis.

- Cela ne vous regard pas, répondit-il froidement.

- Voyons calmez-vous Severus, ils ont le droit de savoir. De toute façon, nous aurons besoins de leurs aides ainsi que de celles des jeunes que nous avons vus ce matin, même s'ils sont récalcitrants à l'autorité des adultes.

- Faite comme vous voulez mais s'il y a des fuites concernant le fait que je vous en ais parlé c'est vous qui devriez en subir les conséquences. _**Et tu en as déjà eu un aperçu ce matin.**_

- Sont-ils si important pour que vous parliez à demi-mot, interrogea Kingsley.

- Oh oui, sachez que ces jeunes gens font parti de familles très importante d'Europe qui ont toujours combattu les mages noirs. Apparemment, ils vivent sur la tutelle d'amis de leurs parents qui sont décédés durant la première guerre, tué par Voldemort lui-même. De toutes ces personnes, je ne connais qu'un seule nom de famille et prénom, celui de la famille la plus célèbre. Depuis toujours, ils vivent dans le secret absolu.

- Qui sont-ils pour qu'il y ait tellement de mystère autour d'eux ? demanda quelqu'un.

- La personne dont je connais le nom est Eleanna Warren, mais je ne sais rien d'autre sur eux. Severus par contre lui il peut vous donner plus de renseignement.

- Désolé mais non !

- Comment cela, il nous faut ces renseignements !

- J'ai dis NON.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lupin

- C'est simple entre les tortures de Voldemort et la colère des jeunes si quelqu'un les trahit, personnellement je préfère les Doloris.

- Mais que peuvent faire de simple adolescents à des adultes tel que nous, demanda Molly

- Vous verrez bien quand ils se montreront, en plus ils ont une rancune très tenace, ils n'abandonnent jamais et ils ne supportent pas que l'on fasse du mal à leurs amis. Alors je vous conseil de traiter correctement Draco le temps de sa convalescence et de prier de ne JAMAIS subir leurs foudres. _**Ils peuvent faire de votre pire cauchemar une réalité.**_

Sur ces mots, il termina le débat concernant ses amis, en espérant qu'ils ne mettront plus le sujet sur le tapis.

Puis ils commencèrent à mettre en place des plans d'actions pour maintenir la résistance en place en Angleterre maintenant qu'Harry est décédé et que la nouvelle paraîtrait le soir même dans la gazette.

Une fois que la réunion fût finie, mais avant que Severus puisse s'échapper, Lupin l'interpella pour lui poser quelques questions en privé. Ils allèrent dans le salon et Remus mis des sorts d'impassibilité et de silence pour que leur conversation ne soit entendue.

-Severus, il y a une chose que Dumbledore a oublié de te demander lors de la réunion que je voudrai savoir.

- Dis toujours Lupin ?

- Comment Voldemort a fait pour découvrir l'adresse d'Harry et surtout comment a-t'il fait pour passer toutes les protections entourant la maison de son oncle et sa tante ?

- Pour l'adresse, je ne peux pas te répondre à ta question, il ne nous la pas dit. Par contre pour l'autre, je ne sais pas si je peux te répondre.

- Attend, on parle du fils de mon meilleur ami, pourquoi ne veux tu pas répondre. En plus, je n'ais pas pu le protéger convenablement !

- Je m'en doute, mais tout simplement, je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance en te relevant ces renseignements.

- HEIN !

- Dumbledore ne doit savoir que toi ou moi sommes au courant de cela, tu comprends ?

- Pourquoi ne lui fais tu pas confiance ? C'est pourtant lui qui t'as évité la prison grâce à ton rôle d'espion.

- C'est là que vous vous trompez tous. Ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a évité, mais je ne peux encore dire qui et pourquoi. Dumbledore est un manipulateur encore pire que le seigneur noir, il a toujours réussi à arriver à ses fins sans que personnes ne le contredisent, tu comprends pourquoi ça ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce ?

- Mais pourquoi me racontes-tu ça, alors que tu ne veux pas dire le reste ?

- Je t'ais observé depuis l'an dernier et j'ai remarqué que tu avais remarqué certaines absurdités dans ses propos.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Ces derniers temps, je comprends de moins en moins ses actions. Je te promets de ne rien révéler de ce que tu me diras, mais si c'est dur de garder le secret. Ça te va ?

- Évite aussi de commettre un meurtre de préférence, parce que ce que tu va entendre tu ne va pas du tout aimer.

- Promis.

- Ok. Quand Dumbledore a parlé de la protection complexe qu'a faite Lily sur son fils, je me suis beaucoup renseigner en secret pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait et comment elle fonctionnait. J'ai découvert quand faisant ce sacrifice, Lily a crée une protection par le sang qui résultait d'un rituel complexe de ce que l'on appelle couramment la magie du 'sang'. Ne m'interrompt pas. C'est cette protection qui faisait qu'Harry a toujours été protégé des attaques directe de Voldemort, jusqu'à l'année dernière. Comme tu le sais, lors de sa résurrection, le lord a utilisé le sang de Potter pour renaître et cela avait définitivement brisé la protection dont il bénéficiait depuis la mort de ses parents. C'est à cause de ça qu'il avait un lien, durant l'année passé, avec lui, il pouvait sentir ses 'sautes d'humeurs' quand ils étaient intense. Tu comprends ?

- Oui. En clair, il aurait été beaucoup plus en sécurité ici, que chez sa famille.

- Exactement.

- Et Dumbledore était au courant ?

- Oui

- L'enflure. J'ai une autre question à te poser. Je n'en étais pas sûr avant mais maintenant j'en ai la certitude. Pourquoi as-tu l'odeur de Sirius et d'Harry sur toi, de même pour les jeunes de ce matin et surtout comment cela ce fait-il que tu es le seul mangemort à être sorti idem du combat de ce matin, alors que d'après ce que j'ai pu observer TOUS les mangemorts ont été blessé et même Voldemort. Explication si tu ne veux pas que cela se sache.

_**Et merde, il trop intelligent pour son bien le loup garou.**_

¤ Allo la France, ici le QG du poulet, il y a comme qui dirait un TRES GROS PROBLEME

C'est quoi ton problème pour que tu ne puisses pas le régler tout seul, AÏE fais gaffe Moira

Arrête de faire ton douillet Sam, raconte Sev

J'ai devant moi un loup garou un peu trop observateur !

Qu'est ce qu'il a découvert Mumus

Ton cher ami a découvert que nos 5 idiots et moi-même, portons votre odeur à toi et à Matt

MERDE _(tout le monde)_

Ma tête pitié. Il a remarquait aussi que je n'étais pas blessé. Je fais quoi moi ? En plus, il me fait du chantage ?

Tu lui fais confiance ? _(Mickaël)_

Malgré que j'ai un peu de mal à supporter sa présence oui. En plus, il commence à avoir des envi de meurtre sur Dumby

ET C'EST MON SOUFFRE DOULEUR _(les triplés en même temps)_

Raconte juste assez pour qu'il te foute la paix, mais sans rentrer dans les détails et surtout ne dévoile rien concernant nos plans _(Seb)_

Je ne suis pas idiot. Bon à plus tard ¤

Pendant ce temps, Remus regardait son ancien collègue qui n'avait plus vraiment un visage impassible, il reflétait de la surprise avec de l'énervement et un peu de colère. Il semblait en pleine conversation avec lui-même.

-Tu te décide Servi…

- La ferme ! Ce que je peux te dire pour le moment c'est que les personnes que tu as vu ce matin connaissent Potter et Black depuis de nombreuses années.

- Impossible, je l'aurai su. N'oubli pas que Sirius étais mon meilleur ami et il n'arrivait rien à me caché.

- Désolé de te dire que tu ne le connaissais pas aussi bien que tu le crois. Non t'inquiète pas il n'a jamais eu quelque chose à voir avec les mangemorts.

- Pourquoi tu as mis tellement de temps pour me dire que ça ?

- Je réfléchissais à ce que j'ai le droit de te dire ou pas, c'est très compliqué

- je crains que je commence à comprendre

- Tu vois pourquoi, il ne faut surtout pas que cela se sache ?

- C'étaient Warren et compagnie ce matin _(hochement de tête pour confirmer)_. Mais pourquoi n'ont-ils pas récupéré Draco.

- Je ne sais pas où ils se trouvent donc je n'ais aucun moyen de les contacter. De plus, ils ne savent pas dans quel état il se trouve et encore moins où il est.

- Comme tu as l'air disposé à en parler un peu plus avec moi, qui sont les garçons et la fille qui se ressemblent dans le groupe ?

- Les triplés Warren, pourquoi cela t'intéresse, demanda t'il même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Juste parce que se sont eux qui ont mis le visage du directeur dans cet état. Une chose de sûr, je veux être présent quand il sera que les jeunes qu'il cherche et ce de se matin sont les même !

- Moi aussi, je veux être au première loge, ça sera très divertissant je pense. Je te demande un service Lupin, essaye de voir qui ne supporte plus les manigances de Dumbledore très discrètement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux rien dire. Au revoir et fait attention aux Weasley.

Puis il rentra au manoir où les autres étaient déjà entrain de déjeuner.

Il leurs raconta tous ceux qui s'est passé durant la réunion et ce qu'il avait dit à Lupin. Finalement, les adultes passèrent leurs après midi à taquiner les estropier qui essayaient de s'entraîner malgré tout.

Le soir, ils découvrirent dans la gazette du sorcier, les gros titres concernant ce qu'il s'était passé très dans la matinée. Mais comme par enchantement, il n'y avait rien les concernant.

_**19/08/2010**_

_**Comme vous avez pu voir pour ce qui avez lu la première version j'ai décidé de mettre Molly et Hermione avec la bande de traite des Weasley. **_

_**Je vais refaire le nouveau chapitre qui est inédit**_

_**A+ Lilou**_


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde

Et non malheureusement ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je suis en manque d'inspiration de comment placer mes idées dans un sens ou ça veut dire quelque chose (lol).

Sinon un sujet plus grave que certain on peut être entendu parler ? Il s'agit de la suppression définitive de plusieurs Fictions sur ce site par les administrateurs sans préavis.

Ces histoires sont du genre « quelqu'un lit Harry Potter et … » pour plagiat, et certaine histoire que l'on pourrait dire interdit au -18 ans, alors que dans le résumé les lecteurs sont prévenu des 'risques' du contenu de la fic. Pour ce cas les Admin devraient plutôt rajouter un niveau de rating et les **parents devraient vérifiés ce que font leurs enfants sur l'ordi**, c'est leur boulot de parent mince et les logiciels de contrôle parentale servent à QUOI ?

En dessus vous trouverez la lettre qui tourne en Anglais. Et le site pour la pétition est www . change petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net#

il faut enlever les espaces

FAITE TOURNER SVP PLEASE

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

Lilou5701

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
